I Hate You
by BambaMaya
Summary: Ren, lycéenne lambda vivant seule avec son père, ne se doute pas que celui-ci procède secrètement à son remariage. Lorsqu'elle l'apprend, elle est loin de se douter de l'importance qu'à Rouge, sa futur belle-mère, au sain de l'empire économique. De ce fait, une rencontre chamboulera les projets et les choix de la jeune fille.
1. Never too Late

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour, et merci de t'attarder sur ma fan-fiction :3 (et aussi de lire ce message xD). Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que je suis nouvelle sur ce site (même si je le connait depuis longtemps, je n'ai jamais osé poster ici), alors soyez indulgent sur la mise en page, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas encore toutes les connaissances pour réussir une belle mise en page, mais j'apprendrais sûrement en postant :3 Ensuite, ceci est ma première fan-fiction que je poste ici, sur (j'en ai d'ailleurs écrit d'autre, mais les ai posté autre part). J'attendrais de vous des avis (qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, n'importe !) pour pouvoir m'aider à m'améliorer. Sur ce, je pense avoir tout dit x3

Cette fiction parlera, comme décrit dans le résumé, d'une relation ''interdite'' entre deux adolescents. Tout ça, englober dans notre monde, mais avec les personnages de One Piece :3 J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ren, ainsi que son père m'appartienne.

/!\ Certain personnages sont OOC /!\

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **\- Never too Late**

 **Pdv Ren**

.

.

.

Mes yeux sont fermés, mes tympans vrillent aux pulsations régulières de la musique, les tonnassions me parcourent le corps, je frisonne quelque fois. Mes lèvres bougent, se remuent, mais restent silencieuses. J'aime la musique, j'aime ces sons délicats, bruyants, psychédéliques, mélancoliques et doux. Une seule note, un seul couplet, une seule chanson peut exprimer tellement de sentiments.

Je reprends mes esprits après cet instant d'inattention involontaire. Mes pupilles retrouvent la page du livre que j'avais abandonné plus tôt, trop occupée à partir dans mes égarements incompris. Je retire les écouteurs de mes oreilles pour me permettre de me concentrer sur la lecture d'un roman absurde. Pourquoi est-ce dans les écrits que les sentiments amoureux sont si exploités mais d'une imperfection sans nom ? Vraiment, je n'arriverais jamais à me mettre à la place des personnages de ce genre de livres Pourquoi tomber amoureux de son exact opposé si tout cela mène à des regrets et des larmes ?

Notre sujet en philosophie concerne les sentiments, le partage ainsi que les relations avec l'extérieur. Sujet sensible –ou exploitable-, pour moi, qui suis née d'un père français et d'une mère japonaise. Pourtant, je garde des traits bien distinct je ne ressemble pas à une asiatique. Mes yeux sont bleus et ronds, de longs cheveux blonds longent mes épaules pour s'arrêter au niveau de ma poitrine. La seule chose que je possède de ma branche maternelle est ma peau étrangement blanche, avec un revers maladif. Mais bref, je m'égare.

Ce chapitre est particulièrement difficile à comprendre pour le maîtriser, il faut connaître l'être humain, et surtout ses limites, qu'elles soient poussées à ses valeurs mélioratives, ou, son contraire, qu'elles régressent jusqu'aux valeurs péjoratives. Etre capable d'évaluer jusqu'où l'être humain est prêt à aller pour une seule personne, que ces raisons soient sentimentales, physiques, ou autres. Etre capable de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, de comprendre les dires des autres et de débattre librement. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaine choses encore inaccessibles pour moi.

Je pose nonchalamment le livre sur le rebord de ma table de chevet. Un long soupir traverse ma gorge. Décidément, je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais rien aux sentiments.

\- Ren ! hurle mon père. Viens manger, tout de suite !

Je suis victime d'un spasme incontrôlé avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Au son et à l'intonation de sa voix, je peux clairement dire qu'il a dû m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que l'information atteigne mes oreilles. Je décolle du lit pour me précipiter dans les escaliers, -que je descends à une vitesse impressionnante. J'entre timidement dans l'encadrement de la pièce, scrutant le repas sur la table. Organisé, complet et… Trop complet, en fait. Je plisse les yeux. Mon père ? Faire toute cette nourriture ? Je l'observe siffloter un air familier qui m'est familier, un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses mains manient la poêle avec dextérité. Sérieusement, il ne trouve pas qu'il y en a déjà assez sur la table ?

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! (il se tourne vers moi) Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Je sais, souris-je avant de m'installer à table.

Il n'engage pas la conversation et se contente de déposer le contenu de la poêle dans mon assiette. En temps normal, il me demande toujours comment s'est passé ma journée, si les professeurs n'ont pas été barbants, ou encore si ce que je mange le midi est bon. Mais le silence résonne à travers la pièce pas un silence pesant, non, un simple silence sans importance. Un silence communicatif qui signifiait tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? Questionné-je, jouant avec les légumes de mon assiette.

J'observe sa réaction ses gestes se stoppent brusquement et son visage se redresse pour me faire face. Il semble analyser ma question, mot à mot, me regardant dans les yeux. De sa main libre, il se gratte nerveusement la tête.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Papa, je suis ta fille, je vois bien lorsque tu es un peu trop content, m'amusé-je.

\- J'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tard dans la soirée, mais je me suis piégé moi-même (je distingue un sourire timide apparaitre sur son visage). Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'agite pas avant que j'ai terminé. (je hoche la tête) Très bien, je vais aller droit au but Je vais me remarier.

Mon cerveau met longtemps à décortiquer la phrase lettre par lettre r, e, m, a, r, i, e, r. Le temps et l'espace m'abandonne, me quittant. Un vide émotionnel s'installe progressivement en moi. Le vide que l'on ressent lors d'une rupture, ou d'une certaine trahison. Ce genre de vide, où le cerveau envoie tellement d'informations que les sentiments nous remplissent, mais finissent par déborder. Ce genre de vide qui rend fou, qu'on ne comprend pas et qui nous submerge, lentement, jusqu'à exploser et détruire de l'intérieur.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ren, je t'en prie laisse-moi terminer.

\- Je te demande PARDON ? bouillonné-je, me levant brusquement de la table. Tu veux recommencer après ce qu'il s'est passé avec _elle_ !

\- Ren, s'il te pl-…

\- D'abord, c'est qui cette fille ? Tu la vois depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Ren. (sa voix se fait plus ferme, mais reprend vite un ton doux et rassurant) Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, puisque j'attendais le bon moment. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, enfin… Depuis ce _jour_ , mais je suis un adulte, tu dois te concentrer sur tes projets d'avenirs et personnels. Je la vois depuis un long moment, déjà. C'est une femme qui pourrait nous apporter beaucoup plus que ce qu'on a déjà là.

\- Tu sous entends qu'elle est riche ? m'énervé-je. Tu rigoles, j'espère, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Qu'est-ce qu'une riche irait faire avec des gens comme nous ? Déjà que c'est assez dur pour toi de payer les factures à la fin du mois, c'est qu'elle veut nous prendre l'argent qui nous reste ? (je monte le ton) Qui nous serre à vivre ?

\- Elle est veuve.

Une pression énorme s'abat sur mes épaules. Je me rassois, dans un silence assourdissant. Ma gorge se noue, regrettant amèrement ces mots. Je reste silencieuse un long moment. Mon père souffle, comme rassuré que je me calme.

\- Ren, je sais très bien que la nouvelle te chamboule, mais mes erreurs du passé ne regardent que moi, et seulement moi. Tu sais que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'aimerais tout reprendre à zéro, avec toi, moi, nous deux et notre nouvelle famille.

Mes joues s'humidifient. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer les différents sentiments qui me submergent. Je sais juste que mes larmes perlent le long de mon visage et que je souhaite plus que tout que mon père soit enfin heureux. Je renifle, et sèche mes larmes absurdes.

\- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux.

Mes balbutiements semblent le toucher, son regard se fait plus doux et un léger sourire vient habiller son visage.

\- Ren, tu es, pour l'instant, la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée, alors s'il te plait (il me prend doucement la main) ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant.

\- Jamais, enchainé-je sans réfléchir.

\- Tu sais, Rouge est une femme merveilleuse, je suis presque sûr que tu t'entendras avec elle. Et tu ne seras plus seule, puisqu'elle a trois enfants, des garçons.

L'idée que la famille s'agrandit ne me fait strictement rien. Ils ne seront pas _mes frères_ , puisque nous ne partageons pas le même sang. Tout ce que je convoite, c'est de voir mon père heureux, comme _avant_. Avant que cette femme ne lui vole tout ce qu'il avait et le blesse d'une cicatrice indélébile.

\- Je t'en parle ce soir, puisqu'il est prévu que vous vous rencontriez demain.

Mes paupières clignent plusieurs fois, ne cherchant sans doute pas à comprendre. Je vais rencontrer ma belle-famille ? Celle dont je viens tout juste d'apprendre l'existence ? Trop d'informations en un seul soir.

\- Quoi ? paniqué-je, je devrais m'habiller comment ? Mes beaux vêtements ? Si c'est une personne riche, il faut que je fasse bonne impression, non ? Je vais devoir parler en langage soutenu ?

Il me dévisage, surpris. Ses yeux ronds me regardent interloqués. Puis, un rire au son amusé glisse entre ses lèvres.

\- Sois toi-même, c'est le plus important.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Etre moi-même ? Me connaissant, je serais timide, et rougirais à la moindre petite remarque. Cette Rouge, comment est-elle ? Grande ? Petite ? Gentille ? Simplette ? Douce ? Je me le demande bien. Sans m'en apercevoir, mes lèvres s'étirent. Je prends ma fourchette et commence à manger le contenu froid de mon assiette. Une euphorie incontrôlable s'empare alors de moi. Toutes ces questions attisent lentement ma curiosité. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, je me suis rendue compte que je voulais rencontrer celle qui rendra mon père heureux.

.

.

.

Je remets convulsivement mon tee-shirt à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, machinalement, même si celui-ci est déjà correctement mis. J'ai opté pour un bas noir, un tee-shirt blanc légèrement évasif, ainsi que des converses. Des boucles d'oreilles formant des ondulations pendent à mes oreilles et un collier simple longe mon cou. J'ai essayé de faire un minimum pour le maquillage Mes cils sont allongés grâce au mascara, et mon regard intensifié grâce au trait de crayon. Mon père me répète sans cesse que rester naturelle est le plus important, cependant, je ressens cette sensation de vouloir plaire au premier regard. Pas d'être au centre de l'attention, non, juste plaire.

Mes doigts jouent nerveusement avec mes cheveux geste récurant lorsqu'un stress quelconque m'emprisonne. Je n'écoute pas de musique, ce qui est rare lorsque je suis en trajet. Lors d'un déplacement, même court, mes écouteurs sont toujours dans une poche. La musique m'apaise et m'aide à réfléchir. Mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête, trier les informations assimilés dans la journée, qu'elles soient utiles, ou sans importance. Evidemment, je ne les ai pas pris aujourd'hui, pensant discuter avec mon père. Mais le silence prend tous les dessus. Mon père est concentré sur sa conduite, me regardant par moment. Ses doigts glissent sur le volant, mais tremblent. Comme les miens. Nous devons tous les deux avoir ce sentiment de stress intense en nous, qui nous compresse le ventre et nous noue la gorge, seulement, les raisons ne sont sûrement pas les mêmes. Le silence persiste. Mes yeux sont distraits par les formes défilantes à travers la vitre. Mon souffle se coupe. Notre voiture se trouve dans les quartiers riches de Tokyo. J'observe des maisons modernes, symétriques, organisée et élégantes. Tout ce qu'y me semblait impossible de voir, un jour. Le jardin d'une seule maison –si on peut appeler ça comme ça- doit sûrement couter plus chère que notre logement à mon père et moi. Tout cet argent me donne des nausées. Tellement de millions réunit en une seule partie de ville, si ce n'est pas pour dire milliards. L'argent que mon père mettrait toute une vie à gagner, alors qu'eux, le gagne en un mois. Décidemment, ça me met mal à l'aise, notre place n'est pas ici. Mes pupilles se baissent et regardent le sol poussiéreux de la voiture. Depuis hier, je n'ai même pas posé une seule question sur ses enfants. Ils doivent être heureux, ici, je suppose. A avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent, qu'ils ne manquent rien. Des stéréotypes plus qu'absurdes et stupides me traversent furtivement la tête. Non, ne pas juger avant d'avoir vu, l'erreur que j'ai sûrement faite avec Rouge. Le moteur se stoppe brusquement, stoppant toutes pensées. Je redresse la tête, pour me rendre compte que l'on est garé devant une maison aux luxures sans noms. Toutes les maisons que j'ai pu voir auparavant ne valent rien, comparé à celle-ci. Ma boule au ventre reprend. Je ne sais pas si tout cela est vraiment une bonne idée. Vraiment, je voudrais rentrer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer, sourit-il sortant de la voiture.

Ne réfléchis pas, Ren, ce n'est pas le moment. Ma main tremblante empoigne la poignée et ouvre doucement la porte d'une légère pression. Je sors. Mes jambes tremblent, je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Sans réfléchir, elles avancent vers mon père pour me placer à ses côtés et lui agripper le bras. Je sais qu'il me comprendra. Nous avançons vers la porte d'entrée qui se trouve un peu plus loin derrière ces pavés blancs ocres ainsi que ces haies taillées sur mesure. La pelouse est étrangement verte lumineuse. Même le gazon ici doit être cher à entretenir. De nombreux arbres et buissons sont placés ici et là pour décorer cet immense jardin. Mes oreilles sont attirées par un bruit qui me met en alerte le bruit d'une serrure. La porte s'ouvre violemment.

\- S'il te plait, ne rentre pas trop tard ! tente une voix féminine depuis la maison.

Avant d'avoir une réponse précise, la porte se referme dans un claquement infernal. Je tréssaille. Des pas se dirigent en notre direction, puis des bruits de clés. Je me détache de mon père. Un homme, un adolescent. Je ne pourrais dire s'il est aussi jeune ou plus vieux que moi, même si ses traits montrent qu'il a sans doute une petite année de plus. Je le trouve grand, plus grand que moi, déjà. Des cheveux noirs et ondulé qui retombent nonchalamment sur ses joues qui sont parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Des yeux en forme d'amendes à la couleur grisâtres nous fixent. Mes yeux papillonnent. Serait-il un fils de Rouge ?

\- Bonjour, Ace, fit mon père, souriant.

Le silence lui répond. Ce prénommé Ace se contente de mettre sa veste qu'il portait à la main quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard change subitement. Il se métamorphose en un sentiment de haine profond, une haine incompréhensible à mes yeux, que je n'arrive pas à déceler, cette haine dans les yeux, plus couramment appelé regard noir. Il passe près de moi, nous ignorant. C'est une blague ?

Mon visage affiche un faux sourire. Un moteur se met à ronronner, d'abord doucement, avant d'éclater dans un hurlement horrible pour les oreilles. Je grimace légèrement, étant sensible à cette partie. Puis, le son devient de plus en plus lointain. J'entends mon père soupirer, comme ennuyé par les évènements précédents. Il reprend sa marche vers la porte et se contente de toquer doucement, sans forcer. Une voix féminine, la même que tout à l'heure, appelle deux noms qui me sont totalement inconnus –de plus, je n'ai pas pu entendre leur phonétique, la porte donne un effet pâteux à la voix. La poignée s'abaisse, la porte s'ouvre et mon souffle se coupe.

\- Colin, tu es là ! sourit cette femme, Rouge.

Mes yeux clignotent, une, deux, trois fois. Ma conscience veut que cette réalité ne soit pas vraie. Elle refuse d'accepter que cette femme, devant moi, soit devenue ma belle-mère. Son visage est fin, des taches de rousseurs sont parsemées ici et là sur ses joues. Elle possède de magnifique yeux en forment d'amendes, légèrement tombant dont la couleur ressort principalement du marron. De longues boucles blondes tombent gracieusement sur sa poitrine cachée par une longue robe blanche. Elle est grande, fine et belle. Ses lèvres affichent un grand sourire heureux, je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. Tout est parfait chez elle, calculé au millimètre près. Même sa voix aigüe et douce me semble parfaite. Je colle un peu plus mon père, gênée, non, intimidée par cette femme. Ma timidité prend toujours les dessus, sans que je ne lui demande rien. Mes yeux fixent le sol, incapable de regarder plus haut. Mes joues chauffent et prennent une teinte rougie.

\- Tu dois être Ren, dit-elle doucement. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

Mon père n'attend pas qu'elle le répète pour poser ses pieds à l'intérieur de la maison, je lui suis, instinctivement. L'entrée donne sur le salon gigantesque. Ma bouche s'ouvre, ébahie par ce que mes pupilles aperçoivent. Je sais, je rêve, c'est un rêve. Un rêve, un rêve, un rêve. Ma conscience, encore une fois, refuse de croire cette réalité si tentante. L'entrée mène sur une immense pièce ouverte et lumineuse grâce à des baies vitrées qui entourent tout le lieu. Celles-ci donnent sur le jardin, encore plus important que celui de tout à l'heure. D'un côté, dans le salon, une table comportant huit places est placée non loin d'une cuisine, elle aussi ouverte sur le salon. De l'autre côté, l'espace vide est comblé par des canapés encerclant une télé haute définition, la dernière, et la plus chère du marché. Une table basse en verre est posée au centre de cet espace, où plusieurs plantes en tout genre résident. Un peu plus à droite, en face des braies vitrées, y résident un escalier quart tournant. Tout est blanc, organisée et atrocement propre, avec certaine touche de noir.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je reviens avec quelques gâteaux.

Je la vois marcher, guillerette et chantante vers sa cuisine luxueuse dernier cri. Mon père m'incite à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je lui obéis, me plaçant à ses côtés. Mes yeux sont constamment attirés par le mobilier et distrait par les objets qui décorent la pièce. Tout à l'air de briller, pas une seule trace d'une petite poussière. Lorsque Rouge revient, les mains pleines de petits bols –à simple vu, je dirais qu'ils sont sûrement composés de cristal. Instinctivement, mon dos se redresse et mes mains se mettent à plat sur mes cuisses. Elle dépose délicatement les récipients sur la table. Nos regards se croisent, ses lèvres s'étirent et son expression devient mystérieusement douce. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes. Cette femme m'intimide de par sa gentillesse, mais aussi par sa beauté. Je lui rends un sourire timide avant que mes yeux ne dévient sur le sol.

\- Luffy, Sabo, s'il vous plait, je ne le dirais pas deux fois ! crie-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire et ferme, mais j'y décèle une certaine douceur.

J'entends des pas se précipiter plus haut, avant d'atteindre l'escalier. Un cri plaintif vient déchirer l'ambiance calme de la maison. Je vois Rouge plaquer une main contre son visage, totalement dépassée, puis soupirer lourdement. Je me tourne, curieuse d'enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le reste de ma nouvelle famille. Un garçon, ou plutôt un homme de grande taille descend lentement les marches, un sourire fourbe et fier encré sur le visage. Ses yeux sont ronds et ses iris d'un noir profond, semblable au charbon. Des cheveux blonds et ondulés tombent négligemment sur son front. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche ocre et d'un jean simple. Déterminer son âge m'est impossible il semble cependant plus âgé que moi, mais ses traits fins qui entourent son visage me font légèrement douter.

\- Où est Luffy ? demande Rouge, une expression neutre sur le visage, comme si c'était normal et habituel.

\- Il arrive (il est pris d'un léger rire taquin).

Si je ne suis pas à la ramasse, et Dieu sait que je le suis souvent, celui-ci est donc Sabo – Luffy n'est pas encore là, j'en ai donc conclu ceci. Mes yeux refusent de quitter les escaliers, bien trop intrigués. Un garçon à l'air enfantin dévale les marches, puis glisse sur la rambarde avant de poser ses deux pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc.

\- Luffy, je t'ai déjà répété de ne pas faire ça, explique doucement Rouge.

\- Hein ? Ah, désolé maman, j'avais oublié.

Il se frotte la tête, comme gêné d'oublier ces petits ordres futiles, puis un rire communicatif et idiot glisse entre ses dents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son expression hilarante. Il possède des cheveux noirs et en bataille –et ça lui va plutôt bien. Son visage est simple, il me fait penser à un enfant. Des yeux ronds, aussi sombres que ceux de Sabo. Cependant, une cicatrice vient abimer sa joue gauche. Il porte un tee-shirt rouge aux manches courtes, ainsi qu'un pantacourt. Je l'observe s'approcher de nous, avec une démarche peu commune. Je refoule un rire. Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Ils papillonnent doucement, cherchant probablement une explication ou un raisonnement juste sur le fait qu'une personne comme moi soit là.

\- C'est elle, Ren ? sourit-il de toutes ses dents (une expression communicative puisque j'entrevois sa mère sourire elle aussi).

\- Oui, parle doucement Rouge, sous l'emprise du sourire de son fils. Allez lui dire bonjour.

Dans une sorte de spasme, je me lève, comme paniquée par les enchainements d'évènements brutaux et soudains. Il faudrait sérieusement que j'arrête de réfléchir et que j'apprenne à prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Arrêter de me focaliser sur des préjugés inutiles et sans intérêts. Encore dans mes pensées, les deux garçons viennent tour à tour me serrer la main. Mes gestes suivent instinctivement les leurs. Ren, encore une fois, tes réflexions à la con ont encore pris les dessus. Par politesse, mes lèvres s'étirent, donnant un aspect faussement heureux, puisque –et je déteste dire cela-, ce sourire n'est qu'une facette. Je me rassois, regardant furtivement mon père qui semble s'être calmé depuis notre sortie de voiture.

\- En fait, commença Rouge, rompant le silence progressif, nous aimerions vous parlez d'une chose, Colin et moi.

\- Que vous allez vous marier ? On le sait, maman, sourit le garçon blond (Sabo, il me semble).

\- Certes. Cependant, cela va devoir impliquer une autre chose, continua mon père.

\- Nous allons vivre très prochainement ici, dans cette maison, tous ensembles.

Cette annonce m'arracha le peu de conscience qu'il me restait jusque-là. Cette sensation de malaise revient, s'emparant au complet de mon être. Ce même malaise qu'hier, lorsque mon père m'a annoncé son remariage. Une chose incompréhensible et probablement sans nom compresse lentement mon estomac, lentement, se délectant de ce malaise naissant. A quoi je m'attendais, à part replonger dans ces sentiments compliqués et indescriptibles ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce moment allait, de toute façon, arriver à un moment ou un autre. Ce jour tombé de nulle part où nous allions partir de la maison. Je ravale mes sentiments, ainsi que mes larmes susceptibles de quitter mes yeux.

\- Ren, c'est surtout toi qui va être concernée, me dit doucement Rouge.

Je relève les yeux en sa direction, lentement, avant de lui accorder un sourire totalement faux et surjoué. Elle semble m'observer et m'analyser. Ma gorge est nouée, un nœud de sanglot et de larmes. Ma voix n'arrive pas franchir mes lèvres, le son est comme atténué. Ren, reprends-toi.

\- Je… (je me racle difficilement la gorge) Oui ?

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à te dire que nous sommes désolés d'annoncer tout cela… Très tardivement. Mais, aussi, nous avons pris cette décision à deux, en essayant de penser le maximum à toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, ment-je, toujours ce faux sourire accroché au visage.

\- (mon père reprend la parole) Ton établissement actuel sera loin d'ici à présent. Et avec Rouge, nous avons décidé de te transférer dans le lycée de Luffy et… (à son expression, il semble hésiter) Ace, le garçon de tout à l'heure.

 _Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, reprends-toi_.

\- Ce nouveau lycée te permettra d'approfondir tes études, il est le plus réputé du Japon. Rouge... S'occupera te payer les frais de ta scolarité, continua mon père. (il pose une main sur mon épaule) Tous ces changements s'opéreront d'ici une semaine.

Tous mes membres se mettent à trembler. Ma tête souffre. Mon sang tape contre mes tempes. Je vais devoir recommencer, tout, à zéro, encore une fois. 

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous aura plu !  
Petite review ?


	2. Purple Lamborghini

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos review :3 Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette fan-fiction est aussi bien accueillie ! Donc me revoilà avec ce chapitre deux qui est plus long que le précédent (de trois pages si je ne me trompe pas).

Avant toutes choses, je préviens :3 Je ne suis pas régulière du tout xD J'écris quand cela me plait et quand j'en aie l'envie ! Pas que les idées me manquent, non, mais juste que je suis lente à m'organiser et très vite lassée par quelque chose, puis, quand l'envie me reprend, je m'y remets. Pour expliquer mon fonctionnement, je posterais le chapitre trois lorsque j'aurais fini le quatre, et ainsi de suite :3 Je vous informerais bien entendu, de l'avancée de la trame, ainsi que de l'avancée des chapitres.

J'essayerais de poster deux chapitres par mois, avec mon emploie du temps de lycéenne (tout juste rentrée en seconde !) le temps me manque...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Hana-no-Oni : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'apprécie énormément :3  
Contente que tu puisses te mettre à la place de Ren, c'est le le but que je cherchais :3 Un personnage normal, humain.  
Merci, merci ! :D

Monkey D Alex : Merci à toi aussi !  
Eh bien concernant le manque de dialogue et les descriptions pertinentes je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : C'est le commencement xD Les relations entre les personnages vont bien sûr évolué au fil du temps, et donc, en conséquence, les dialogues se feront plus présents xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ren, ainsi que son père m'appartiennent.  
Les titres des chapitres sont des musiques, si l'envie vous prend, allez les écouter x3

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **–** **Purple Lamborghini**

Les jours se succédèrent, un par un, sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Dire à mes amis que je ne reviendrais pas, et que je partais à l'autre bout de la capital leur a fait mal. Autant à eux, qu'à moi. Lorsque je leur ai résumé les faits, ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus, voyant que cela m'affectait et m'affecte encore énormément. Depuis une semaine, mon ventre se compresse et se tord, me procurant d'horribles douleurs au niveau de l'abdomen. Je ne saurais dire à quoi elles sont dues. Le fait de quitter des êtres chers ? Je sais pourtant que je les reverrais. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais plus tard, et ce jour-là, je leur expliquerai tout, le remariage, ma nouvelle famille, et j'approfondirais sur les sujets sensibles comme le déménagement ainsi que le changement d'établissement. Mes crampes s'aggravent, je me tords. La seule chose qui me vienne en tête est un choc émotionnel. Il y a une semaine, j'ai probablement assimilé trop de choses en seulement deux jours. Une vie luxueuse où je ne manquerais de rien. Une vie rêvée, mais que je ne supporte pas. Je me redresse, observant pour la énième fois ma nouvelle chambre. Mon corps se raidit et retombe nonchalamment sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre sur mes douleurs au ventre, puis réopère les mêmes gestes. Sincèrement, mon inconscient n'accepte pas ces nouveaux changements. Ma chambre est devenue bien trop grande pour une jeune fille comme moi. J'observe de droite à gauche mes meubles ont été changés par d'importantes armoires faites d'un matériel coûteux l'acajou. Ce bois a été repeint en blanc, récemment, les émanations de peinture me chatouille doucement le nez. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on m'explique le nombre incalculable de nouveau vêtements tous fabriqués par des créateurs dans cette armoire. J'ai une baie vitrée qui mène tout droit à un balcon, oui, un balcon (celui-ci donne sur le jardin). En face de mon lit double places (parce qu'il faut toujours faire les choses en grand), se trouve un immense bureau blanc, un ordinateur portable dernier cri posé délicatement dessus (attendant gentiment d'être allumé), ainsi que de nombreux tiroirs qui, dans trois ou quatre jours vont se retrouver dans un bordel sans nom. Une télé est placée contre le mur, toujours en face de moi (elle aussi, elle attend patiemment d'être allumée). A ma gauche, la porte menant au troisième étage puisque cette maison en possède quatre (en plus du rez-de-chaussée). Des tonnes de livres sont logés dans une bibliothèque importe à droite de ma porte. Mon père a dû expliquer à Rouge qu'une de mes passions étaient la lecture. Rouge est… Je ne peux pas la qualifier. Tant de bonté et de générosité en une personne est souvent louche, cependant, je le sais, et cela se voit qu'elle reste naturelle et simple. Ce n'est pas une facette qu'elle se donne pour plaire, non elle est d'un naturel généreux –trop même. Pendant une semaine, tout entière, mon père m'a dit, redit, compté et raconté tout ce qu'il savait de Rouge –et croyez-moi, il en sait, des choses. J'ai appris qu'elle travaille en tant que styliste de la marque Criminal, qui est une des plus chères, mais numéro deux en vente dans tous magasins confondus (voilà pourquoi mon armoire est remplie de nouvelles tenues). Dans son entreprise de fabrication, elle se trouve au sommet d'une hiérarchie difficile d'accès. Apparemment, il y aurait beaucoup de poste à gravir rien que pour être aide en confection/couture et formation du vêtement. Si ma mémoire est bonne, Rouge se doit de donner des thèmes étendus mais précis. Les graphistes dessinent ensuite sur papier et envoie leurs croquis à Rouge. Celle-ci doit sélectionner les idées qui valent d'être exploitées et approfondies. Les dessinateurs retravaillent ensuite leur croquis pour en faire quelque chose de parfaitement abouti. Puis, les dessins finis reviennent une nouvelle fois à Rouge pour qu'elle les juge en fonction des capacités que chacun a mises dedans. Elle argumente ensuite certain petits défauts pour que les acheteurs soient conquis de leurs travaux. Puis, au final, les dessins sont affichés dans une salle de réunion où plusieurs personnes débattent sur les ventes et les chiffres à atteindre. Puis, les dessins améliorés partent en confection. Ce métier me semble difficile et complexe savoir gérer son temps, gérer son stress, être organisé, savoir se montrer autoritaire dans les moments où il le faut, avoir une totale confiance en soit, analyser proprement chaque détail. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ma tête tourne, je fixe l'heure. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à franchir mon intimité pour me dire les mots ''prépare-toi, il est bientôt l'heure''. L'heure de découvrir ce nouveau mode de vie qui me tend joyeusement les mains. Je soupire lourdement. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, saisir ces doigts pour me laisser emporter. Aujourd'hui, je vais être obligée de m'approcher légèrement. Mon premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée approche. Il approche à grands pas.

\- Ren, il est temps de se lever, murmure mon père au pied de la porte. Prépares-toi.

J'articule mollement un oui bref, neutre et simple. Il referme délicatement la porte. Je me lève, remuant mes cheveux mêlés. Je regarde méticuleusement l'intérieur de mon armoire à la recherche de mon nouvel uniforme. Il sent le frique à des kilomètres. Je me déshabille lentement –oui, je suis molle au réveil. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements, puis m'occupe de ma chemise blanche que je boutonne tout aussi doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y songer, mais, même si ces vêtements sont chers, et je m'en fous, seulement, mes mains, mes doigts, mes gestes et mon état d'âme cherchent à ne pas le froisser, ni le salir, ni quelque chose de subtile qui pourrait l'endommager. J'enfile une cravate bleue, pour ensuite rabattre le col de ma chemise. Mes jambes passent dans la jupe, que je retrousse. Une jupe plissée aux motifs à carreaux bleus qui se dégradent en fonction de sa place. Mes yeux parcourent l'intégralité du miroir qui se trouve à ma gauche. Je rentre ma chemise dans ma jupe. Mes pupilles me fixent une nouvelle fois avant que je me dise prête. J'enfile le gilet réglementaire crème, ou beige plus grisé. Mes pieds trainent jusqu'à la salle de bain qui m'est réservée à l'horizontale du couloir, en face de ma chambre. Je ne me lave jamais le matin, je trouve ça inconfortable et j'ai de loin une préférence pour mon lit. Une fois devant mon reflet, j'empoigne mon mascara. Je répète des gestes récurant pour que mes cils paraissent plus élégants et rallongés. Je les arrange méticuleusement avec une brosse que je passe plusieurs fois. J'ajoute un léger trait de crayon pour que mes yeux paraissent agrandis. Pourquoi une femme se pense embellie grâce à des gestes couvrants leurs imperfections ? Je n'en sais rien, puisque j'y crois bêtement. C'est un état d'esprit, du moins je pense. Le maquillage est fait pour embellir. Je range mon petit bazar, pour ne pas que mon père me le fasse remarquer en rentrant. Je profite de mes dernières minutes pour me vérifier une dernière fois –j'aurais beaucoup fixé le miroir aujourd'hui. Mes doigts manipulent mes cheveux pour qu'ils longent la partie haute de mon corps, puis passent sur mon front pour écarter les mèches rebelles. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour enfiler une paire de chaussette haute et blanche, pour ensuite mettre les chaussures réglementaires. Il me semble qu'en temps normal, je les changerais quand j'arriverais là-bas. J'empoigne vivement ma sacoche, profite pour mettre quelques classeurs et feuilles simples pour prendre en note les cours. Mes poumons se remplissent d'un coup, puis, l'air glisse lentement entre mes lèvres. Une fille arrivant peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire ne passera pas inaperçue, enfin, j'espère me tromper. Je franchis ma porte, descend lentement les plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à me retrouver au rez-de-chaussée où mon père et Rouge discutent paisiblement autour d'une tasse fulminante où s'échappe un nuage de vapeur. Rouge rigole, mon père sourit, et la dévore des yeux. Pas un regard avec des arrières pensés malsaines, non, mais un regard timide et désireux. Sur la table, j'aperçois leur main l'une sur l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire futilement.

\- Je dois me rendre où pour mon bus ? demandé-je naïvement. (ils semblent surpris, mais se ravisent tout aussi vite).

\- Pardon ? Un bus ? Mais Ren, notre chauffeur te conduira tous les jours au lycée, me répond Rouge, comme si tout cela était une évidence.

Ah, ok, ok. Je me presse vers la porte –non sans prendre un biscuit posé irrésistiblement sur la table. Je franchis le seuil de la porte, une force décidée et courageuse en moi. Je dois retenir ma mâchoire pour ne pas qu'elle s'étale contre le sol. Plus loin, derrière les lignés d'arbres et buissons, mes yeux perçoivent une limousine, je répète : une limousine luxueuse noire semblable à celles que l'on retrouve dans des films à budget. Je me sens vaciller doucement vers l'avant, mais me redresse. Mes pieds avancent, happés par cet objet qui m'est totalement inconnu. Mes paupières frétillent. Ma gorge déglutit pendant que mes doigts glissent et entourent la poignée soignée, propre et parfaitement lumineuse, semblable à un miroir. J'ouvre l'immense portière coulissante, me laissant face à Luffy, un casque Beats coincé dans les oreilles. Lorsqu'il remarque ma présence, celui-ci glisse contre ses joues pour se loger dans son cou. Ses lèvres s'étirent sans tarder. Son aura joyeuse et dynamique fait toujours en sorte que les tensions palpables dans l'atmosphère disparaissent. Mes épaules se détendent, et je me surprends à lui rendre son sourire.

\- Viens ici ! (il tapote la place à côté de lui).

\- Désolée si je t'ai fait attendre, lui dis-je gênée. (sans m'en rendre compte, j'obéis à son geste explicite et me cale entre lui et un siège vide).

\- T'inquiète pas, Ace prend tout son temps le matin, on part toujours au dernier moment, ri-t-il, comme si le comportement insolant de son frère était un jeu amusant.

Je ne daigne répondre. Je le fixe, le regardant de haut en bas un uniforme semblable au mien. Une chemise blanche, une cravate –je me dois de retenir un rire en voyant la sienne mal noué-, ainsi qu'un pantalon aux mêmes motifs que ma jupe. Un silence divertissant s'installe entre nous nous cherchons mutuellement un sujet intéressant à présenter à l'autre. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il prend une inspiration.

\- Si le lycée te pose un problème, tu peux venir avec moi, sourit-il un air innocent collé au visage. (il semble tout d'un coup gêné et se gratte l'arrière du crâne) Ce sera sûrement… Bizarre, pour toi.

''Ce sera sûrement bizarre pour quelqu'un de ton ancienne situation'' aurait suffi, au lieu de le sous-entendre. Un léger malaise s'installe en moi. Mes yeux s'abaissent et mon sourire s'efface pour laisser place à un rictus totalement improvisé et faux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déjà, je pense que je demanderais où se trouve ma classe, se sera un bon début.

\- Ouais, pas faux (un rire glisse entre ses dents). Je préfère te prévenir, mais au début, tu vas être total-…

La porte de la limousine s'ouvre d'un coup, faisant place à un garçon. Ce garçon aux cheveux ondulés de la semaine dernière. Celui qui nous a snobé, mon père et moi. Luffy, s'étant retrouvé couper dans ses paroles, reprend. Etrangement, mes oreilles n'arrivent plus à percevoir le son de sa voix. Seul un de mes sens est activé la vue. Les autres sens semblent ne plus vouloir m'obéir. Je l'observe monter, calmement, puis s'asseoir en face de son frère. Mes yeux le suivent, comme absorbés. Il place ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, à l'air d'augmenter le son de son téléphone en appuyant frénétiquement sur un bouton.

\- Hey, tu m'écoutes ? boude Luffy, une moue étrangement enfantine sur le visage.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, excuse-moi (un faux sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres).

Il reprend à parler. Une machine à paroles. Luffy est quelqu'un d'extraverti, rien qu'à notre première rencontre, je l'avais deviné. Il a toujours un sourire idiot ancré sur ses lèvres, les gestes qu'il faut pour susciter des questions positives aux gens, des remarques drôles et inutiles à faire. Ce n'est pas un garçon détestable, loin de là. C'est comme s'il possédait le pouvoir de se rapprocher des autres, sans un effort particulier. Sa voix continue de résonner dans la voiture. Un ronronnement fluide et léger impose sa présence. Encore une fois, mon attention n'est plus portée sur ce que j'entends, mon ouïe se lasse et s'éteint. Mon regard fixe toujours Ace, et ne l'a pas quitté depuis. Ses yeux sont ennuyés et regardent passivement son portable. Ses yeux d'une couleur grise à la limite du noir sont vides et n'expriment aucune émotion. Un léger frisson me parcours le dos, longeant délicieusement ma colonne vertébrale. Stop. Délicieusement ? Euh… Ok, ok, on se reprend, calme. Je sens mes lèvres se pincer doucement entre elles. Ma gorge déglutit silencieusement avant d'avoir cette sensation d'être étroite, serrée. Ses iris se lèvent, nos regards se croisent et restent. Aucun mot n'est dit, aucun geste n'est fait. Mon cerveau refuse une nouvelle fois d'obéir ce que je lui intime. Mes pupilles n'arrivent pas à se détourner. L'espace ne semble plus avoir d'importance, le temps, les minutes, les secondes, n'existent plus. Ce n'est pas un simple duel de regards, non. Sincèrement, je ne saurais décrire ce qu'il se trame à cet instant précis entre nous. Une atmosphère calme, mais soulevée par une tension électrique. Son regard, ses yeux, ses sentiments, tout me semble inaccessible. La psychologie chez les gens m'a toujours intéressée. Certain gestes, tons de voix où même regards veulent tout exprimer. Que ce soit un regard rempli de tristesse, à des lèvres tremblantes ou une voix cassée. Le corps est une âme vibrante et sensible qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la rigolade. Mais chez lui, rien. Ni dans son regard, ni dans son expression. Ca me chiffonne, me stresse, _me rend dingue_. Mon corps bascule vers l'avant, coupant notre contact visuel. Je manque de me retrouver à terre. Mon buste se redresse, fixant l'extérieur. Je perçois des personnes de mon âge au même uniforme que moi nous sommes arrivés au lycée.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais te montrer l'accueil, sourit Luffy, s'apprêtant à descendre.

\- Oui, j'arrive, bégayé-je.

Je me précipite vers la sortie, manquant une nouvelle fois de me ramasser au sol. Okay, rester naturelle le principal. Merde ! Mon sac est resté dans la limousine ! Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Ace. Mon corps se stoppe dans un tiraillement électrique qui me parcourt de haut en bas. Mes doigts se crispent, mes yeux doivent être plus ronds qu'à la normal, ma respiration se saccade anormalement. Un léger sourire fourbe nait sur ses lèvres, il se rapproche lentement de moi, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Il est grand, trop grand. Mon cou se tord pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Je lève mes mains, comme pour signaler une attaque non désirée, quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu faire ; ce garçon m'intimide. Il me pousse, sans délicatesse, et passe son chemin. Mes paupières papillonnent frénétiquement. La gentillesse est actuellement morte, cordialement. Mes bras sont soudainement amenés vers le bas mon sac vient de réapparaitre. Oh.

\- Ren ! Je t'attends ! hurle Luffy près d'un immense portail blanc ouvert vers l'extérieur.

Je cours vers Luffy, qui a l'air de s'amuser à me voir ainsi. Courir est un de mes nombreux points faibles aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Si l'effort est trop grand, ma gorge se serre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer l'air. Mes poumons se bloquent et une douleur atrocement irritable s'empare de mes côtes. Je rejoins Luffy.

\- Où est l'accueil ? Je vais me débrouiller seule, ne t'en fais pas.

\- L'accueil est tout droit. C'est une vieille femme qui s'en occupe, tu ne peux pas la louper. Tu es sûre, hein ? Parce que je peux t'accompagner, dit-il naïvement en pointant l'endroit en question.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'suis une grande fille, ironisé-je en laissant un rire irrégulièrement débile passer entre mes lèvres. Je te laisse, tu es sûrement attendu.

\- Ouais, rigole-t-il. Si jamais tu as un problème, je serais dans la cours.

\- Je retiens.

Il me salue d'un geste de la main, que je lui rends, sourire aux lèvres. Il me parait un peu trop content, puis part d'un côté de la cours. Je soupire doucement un soupir entre un rire et l'exaspération. Je suis contente, non, heureuse de savoir qu'un de mes demi- frère est là pour m'orienter, mais il ne faut pas que je me repose entièrement sur lui. Je me dirige machinalement vers l'accueil, objet de toutes mes pensées. Mes pas assurés se retiennent de plus en plus, à chaque mètre parcouru. Un imposant bâtiment se trouve devant moi, avec plus de cinq étages. Des immenses bâtisses blanches barraient la route de pavés, joyeusement organisée et rectangulaire. Tout est propre, pas une once de saleté. De l'herbe entoure tout le bâtiment. Des arbres cerisiers sont placés ici et là de façon tout à fait symétrique. J'aperçois des groupes d'élèves, légèrement plus âgés que moi, rire, ou bien travailler leur cours. Mes jambes avancent de plus en plus lentement. Ma gorge se bloque, ma salive n'arrive pas à être correctement avalée. Je relève la tête et vois, accrochée au mur blanc, survolant toute la cour et la zone de l'école, une horloge indiquant les courants de huit heures moins le quart. L'aiguille des secondes trottent lentement. Le temps me paraît long et imprenable. Mes pupilles restent sur cette horloge, occupant toutes mes pensées. Même ce lycée sent le frique à plein nez. Les matériaux utilisés sont couteux et précieux. Mes jambes continuent d'avancer, mes pieds tâtent doucement le sol me voilà arrivée devant une grande porte faite d'un vitrage impeccablement soigné. Je me pince les lèvres et regarde à l'intérieur. Ma respiration se bloque à nouveau. A ma gauche se trouve ce qui semblait être, du moins, les casiers des élèves –ou plutôt des cubes transparents magnifique- répartis et arrangés au centimètre près. Ils sont organisés par rangées. De longues et symétriques rangées. En face, se trouve un escalier demi tournant menant au premier étage. Puis, à ma droite se trouve plusieurs bureaux équitablement répartis. J'abaisse la poignée et presse la porte contre l'intérieur. J'entre sans me poser d'autre question futile. Je me dirige sans tarder vers une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux blancs attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses poches sous les yeux ainsi que ses rides qui lui tracent son visage m'explique tout sur son âge. Elle est enfermée dans une sorte de pièce cubique ouverte sur l'extérieur, un ordinateur posé sur son bureau. Je me place dans l'encadrement de la pièce, et attend un signe d'affirmation pour que je puisse rentrer. Rien. Elle ne daigne relever les yeux de son écran. Je m'approche alors, gênée.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis bien au bureau de l'accueil ?

\- (ses yeux marron et blasés se pose sur moi et me dévisage de haut en bas, et je sens un frisson d'horreur me longer la colonne vertébrale) Oh, bonjours. Tu es la nouvelle, Ren ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Rapproche-toi, tu veux ? J'ai quelques papiers à te faire remplir, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

J'exécute l'ordre et me rapproche encore jusqu'à être devant son bureau. Je perçois ses doigts fins tapoté doucement sur les touches de son ordinateur, puis, elle relève les yeux vers moi. Un bruit sourd et grave modéré par des glissements convulsifs cache le silence.

\- Ton inscription a bien été confirmée, cependant, il manque quelques informations.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Il te faut deux approfondissements qui vont te rapporter quelques points sur les moyennes des matières. Seulement, il ne reste que quelques places dans certaines, pas toutes. (elle me tend un papier avec un petite liste de trois ou quatre propositions). Philosophie, géographie, littérature et biologie.

Ma tête analyse les propositions et en élimine très vite deux. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les matières scientifiques, alors la biologie, je pense que je peux très vite écarter cette idée. Si ces deux sujets d'approfondissements sont là pour exploiter les choses que j'aime et faire remonter ma moyenne -et non la descendre, je préfère prendre les matières où je me sens à mon aise. La littérature, pour moi, est une évidence : j'aime lire et étudier les livres. J'aime lire chaque ligne, constater leur style d'écriture et m'imaginer toutes les scènes décrites, les faire prendre vie, en quelque sorte. L'autre choix, la philosophie. D'une part, dans mon autre lycée, j'étais inscrite dans ce cours qui avait lieu souvent le soir (les choix de ce genre sont facultatifs là-bas, et prennent les heures du soir). Argumenter et exposer mes idées ne m'ont jamais déranger en philosophie –alors que je suis d'un normal très discrète et peu bavarde, je ne participais jamais aux autres matières. Je pointe doucement un choix, puis l'autre.

\- Philosophie et littérature, s'il vous plait.

\- Parfait ! Ton emploi du temps te sera donné dans la journée (elle tapote à nouveau sur son ordinateur). Ta classe est la seconde 2 (ses pupilles me fixent), tu veux que je t'y accompagne ?

\- S'il vous plait, dis-je, gênée.

Je l'observe se lever de sa chaise roulante et sortir de son petit espace de travail. Elle est plus petite que moi –déjà que je ne suis pas bien grande, la pauvre. Nous quittons à l'immédiat son bureau. Je remarque, avec les grandes baies donnant une vue plongeante vers l'extérieur, que plus un seul élève n'est là. La cloche a sonné ? Pourtant, il ne me semble pas l'avoir entendu –j'étais, encore une fois, trop absorbée par mes pensées futiles. Je suis la dame de l'accueil, et monte trois étages consécutifs. Nous arrivons alors dans un couloir sans fin. Je longe les murs, regardant autour de moi comme si j'étais une enfant capricieuse découvrant un lieu d'émerveillement. Des posters en tout genre sont accrochés aux murs pour éviter les teintes ternes, sombres et monotones. Le sol est impeccablement propre, tellement, que j'arriverais presque à voir mon reflet –pourquoi ces riches ont la manie de vouloir que tout soit propre ? La madame de l'accueil se stoppe devant une porte intitulée trois cent seize. Une boule au ventre se forme lentement au creux de mon estomac. Une nouvelle maison, un nouvel environnement de vie, de nouvelles habitudes, un nouvel établissement, une nouvelle classe. Je n'étais pas prête. Elle ouvre la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur en se hâtant. Mes jambes tremblent, des sortes de convulsions régulières. Mon cerveau m'interdit d'avancer _. Je ne veux pas avancer._

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la connaissance d'une élève tout fraichement arrivée, sourit la dame (dont j'ignore toujours le nom) (elle se tourne vers moi) Entre, ne sois pas timide.

J'entends un brouhaha horriblement sourd et discret. Mes pieds s'avancent à l'ordre –je dois être très réceptive lorsqu'on m'en donne un. Et bientôt, me voilà devant toute la classe.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Elle me sourit, puis repart telle une voleuse. Je me redresse instinctivement, et mes yeux ne cherchent qu'à fuir en regardant le sol. Des murmures indescriptibles et inaudibles remplissent la pièce d'une tension étrange.

\- Très bien, tout le monde, je vous présente Ren, votre nouvelle camarade à partir de maintenant. Je vous demande de faire de votre mieux pour l'intégrer le plus vite possible et de ne pas la laisser sans réponse. Maintenant, Ren (la professeur tourne son regard sur moi) Va t'asseoir au fond, à la place vide, me sourit-elle timidement.

J'articule un petit « oui » incertain et me dépêche de rejoindre la place dans le fond. Même les enseignants sont beaux et élégants ici. Cette femme possède des cheveux noirs aux reflets aiguayés de bleus. Son visage est fin et ses traits font jeunes. De magnifiques yeux en amandes turquoises viennent lui donner un air adulte. Ses formes sont généreuses, mais ne sont pas pour autant vulgaires elle sait se mettre en valeur, sans en faire trop. Je m'assois rapidement, essayant de déranger un minimum les autres élèves, me scrutant avec leurs yeux livides et compréhensibles.

\- En ce qui me concerne, Ren, je suis Mademoiselle Nico, ton professeur de sciences sociales mais aussi ton professeur titulaire (elle marque une pause pour s'assurer que je suis à l'écoute). Peux-tu nous dire d'où tu viens ?

Un courant électrique me traverse le corps. Une fille de classe moyenne voir médiocre arrivée dans un lycée de personnes friqués comme ce n'est pas permis ? Qui va y croire. Je réfléchis en vitesse, toutes sortes d'idées fusent dans ma tête, mais aucune ne ressort du lot. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, les mots franchissent ma bouche.

\- De l'autre côté de Tokyo, j'ai déménagé tout près d'ici et mon ancien lycée était trop loin.

D'autres murmures.

\- (elle me sourit doucement) J'espère que tu te plairas, ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des listes et des cours à rattraper, mais je suppose que ton ancien lycée suivait les mêmes cursus et programmes ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins, menti-je.

\- Parfait (elle sort d'un tiroir une feuille et vient me la déposer sur le bureau) C'est une liste des matériaux à avoir pour la suite. Procures-toi les au plus vite, pour éviter de te ralentir dans ton apprentissage, sourit-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un long mouvement de tête et lui prend la fiche des doigts. Mes yeux lisent en diagonale et aperçoivent certaines choses que je possède déjà, et d'autres non. Je la range dans une pochette que j'avais sagement mise dans mon sac. Les chuchotements tortueux se sont stoppés, tout le monde semble écouter le cours de mademoiselle Nico, qui est très vite passée à autre chose –tant mieux. Je sors une feuille et un crayon, attendant patiemment les prises de notes que le professeur marque sur le tableau. Il faudrait que je me mette au courant de tout ce qu'ils ont vu depuis le début de l'année. Oh, je n'imagine même pas tous les cours que je vais devoir rattraper. Rien que d'y songer, j'en suis déjà épuisée. J'ai toujours été d'un naturelle rapide en compréhension et à l'écrit, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour la suite. Mes doigts magnent habillement mon stylo, lui faisant faire des rotations imprécises. Ce sentiment de malaise persiste encore, de plus en plus.

\- Tu t'ennuis ? parle une voix féminine à ma droite.

Je trésaille doucement. Mon stylo m'échappe pour s'écraser sur mon bureau. Mes yeux se tournent vers l'interlocutrice. De longs cheveux bleus ciel enfilés dans une queue de cheval tombent gracieusement sur de petites épaules. Un visage fin et des joues légèrement rougies et rebondies. Des traits bien proportionnés qui finissent sur un menton arrondi. Ses yeux gris foncés sont mis en valeur par du mascara qui, il faut bien l'avouer, lui va à merveille. Ses paupières sont maquillées d'un blanc ocre et discret, parsemé de petite paillette. Ses lèvres, rosées naturellement, affichent un sourire sincère et amusé. Ses yeux me détaillent, doucement elle ne cherchait en aucun cas à m'effrayer. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, mes joues s'empourprer et mon corps se crisper.

\- Je… Non. J'ai juste du mal à suivre.

\- Si tu viens d'arriver, c'est logique, sourit-elle.

Mes doigts se tordent délicatement entre eux. Ma timidité est un problème. J'ai toujours eu du mal à communiquer, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mes yeux regardent nerveusement mes mains et mes lèvres se pincent doucement.

\- Si tu veux, je te passerais tous mes cours.

\- (mes yeux clignotent) Sérieusement ? Tu peux ?

\- Si je te le dis ! sourit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé (elle place une main sur sa joue, me scrutant).

Je lui affiche un de mes sourires les plus sincères et la remercie joyeusement. Je ne sais expliquer l'euphorie émergente en moi à cet instant plus de crampes incontrôlées au ventre, plus de malaise en mon être, ma gorge s'est enfin ouverte après ce long moment compressée. Juste une sensation de légèreté. La sensation d'être rassurée. Je m'intéresse d'un peu plus près au cours que mademoiselle Nico fait. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse plusieurs fois à ces préjugés inutiles et absurdes. Peut-être que tous ces élèves ne sont pas aussi ignorants, intolérants et stupides que je le croyais, non, c'est même sûr.

.

.

.

La fin la journée commence à poindre doucement. Même si elle a été riche en nouvelles choses, il me presse de me rendre au plus vite chez moi, d'enlever rapidement mes chaussures et de m'allonger sur ce lit qui m'attend depuis ce matin. Durant ces longues heures, j'ai pu rencontrer quelques-uns de mes professeurs et mon emploi du temps m'est parvenu dans le courant de l'après-midi. Quand mes yeux ont survolé la fiche, je me suis dit qu'il y avait des choses bien pires. Je suis satisfaite, pour le moment. Ma conscience m'a obligée à réfléchir aux évènements fâcheux qui auraient pu se produire aujourd'hui, cependant, je me suis tellement attendue à des choses péjoratives, que maintenant, je me sens juste heureuse. Une partie lourde de mon être m'a quittée, progressivement au cours de la journée. Je me sens légère, comme si tout ce poids m'avait empêché de profiter pleinement d'aujourd'hui, m'avait fait prisonnière d'un cercle vicieux et imprenable.

Je me dirige à pas las devant le lycée, faisant le chemin inverse de ce matin –qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir une habitue lassante et continuelle. Mes pensées s'emmêlent doucement, m'emportant progressivement dans un univers totalement différent. Rêver me permet toujours de m'évader. Je suis quelqu'un de très reculée, pensive et idéaliste dans ses idées. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'apprécie énormément la philosophie et tout ce qu'elle contient. Je trouve que les sujets concernant les sentiments humains sont particulièrement intéressants et exploitable à son summum. L'être humain est compliqué, rude et parsemé de secrets encore inavoués. Mes pieds trainent posément contre les pavés blancs je ne tiens pas à me dépêcher, une irrésistible force invisible m'incite à prolonger ma présence en cet endroit. Un cri, d'abord sourd, parvient jusqu'à mon oreille. Ma tête inclinée auparavant se redresse, coupant tout contact avec mes rêveries futiles. Deuxième cri. J'arrive à percevoir mon prénom. Je me retourne, et voit au loin cette fille. Celle de ce matin.

\- Ren ! Tu m'attends enfin ! fit-elle essoufflée de sa douloureuse course. Je devais te donner mes cours pour que tu puisses les rattraper (une moue boudeuse s'empare de son visage)

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, ris-je timidement.

\- (ses lèvres s'étirent, oubliant l'expression qu'abordait son visage) T'inquiètes ! (elle se penche pour sortir quelques classeurs) Normalement, il y a tout.

\- Mais ne t'embête pas, je peux attendre un peu avant de-…

\- Demain, si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose (la pile de classeurs se retrouve sur mes bras) tu me demanderas, sourit-elle.

\- Ou-Ouais.

\- (son regard s'adoucit progressivement) Ah mais, j'suis bête ! (ses traits font mine d'être gênés) Je m'appelle Vivi, Nerfertari Vivi.

Je me tâte pour éviter que la pile tombe. Concentrée dans cette réflexion, je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre. Mes joues s'empourprent une nouvelle fois, mes lèvres bafouillent des choses incompréhensibles pour la remercier. Je me déteste, parfois.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de rester aussi polie et timide avec moi. (elle rigole et me pousse doucement d'un coup de hanche) Je vais devoir y aller.

\- (mes épaules se détendent et mon visage s'apaise) A demain.

\- A demain.

Je vois ses longs cheveux bleus flotter en l'air pour rejoindre un bus de première classe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Elle me fait des signes de la main, je lui réponds en souriant sincèrement, pas une sorte de facette ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, non, un sourire normal, ni forcé, ni implicite d'un quelconque mal caché. Puis, elle disparait de ma vue en entrant dans son moyen de transport.

.

.

.

Minuit et quelque. Mes doigts sont toujours en train de recopier bêtement les cours demandés. Les cursus ne sont évidemment pas les mêmes dans mon nouveau lycée, les activités sont beaucoup plus poussées et travaillées. Tout y est détaillé pour réussir. Vivi prend des notes étonnamment propres, construites et remplies. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je m'y atèle. Rouge m'a proposé de me les photocopier. Cependant, je n'aurais daigné les lire, alors les écrire et les copier me font gagner du temps dans l'apprentissage. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas avoir mangé, ce soir. Il ne me reste, normalement, plus énormément d'écrits à recopier. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est inscrite aux cours de philosophie, ce qui m'aide beaucoup. J'ai pu apprendre que le sujet principal de cette première période d'année scolaire est « L'Homme et ses capacités sentimentales ». Je me réjouis d'avance d'assister à ces heures qui s'annoncent passionnantes. Mes doigts continuent, souffrent d'une douleur compréhensible, mais continuent à onduler en fonction des lettres. Depuis vingt-deux-heure du soir, je travaille dans le salon, où je me sens plus à mon aise. Je me trouve assises au sol, le dos plaqué contre le canapé, penchée nonchalamment sur la table basse. Il me faudrait une pause mes yeux piquent, j'ai un mal atroce à pouvoir garder le stylo entre mes doigts souffrants. Ma bouche s'ouvre, pour laisser passer un affreux bâillement imprévu. Mon dos s'affale contre le canapé. Je lâche mon stylo pour me frotter les yeux. La fatigue me ronge lentement. Mes iris se lassent et la lumière qu'émane les lampes me parait comme éblouissante. Un petit effort, et je reprendrais tout cela après. Je me lève il me faut au moins un verre d'eau pour continuer. Je prends soin d'allumer toutes les lumières sur mon passage, ayant une peur bleue de l'obscurité. Cette phobie est loin d'être agréable. Je crains les pièces plongée dans une obscurité totale. Je crains la nuit. Je crains ce ciel noir. Mes doigts tâtent doucement le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la cuisine. Une fois allumée, je me presse d'aller prendre un verre et de verser le contenu liquide et transparent dedans. J'avale d'une traite le contenu, puis refait les mêmes gestes une deuxième fois. Je souffle et me tapote doucement les pommettes. Courage, courage. Je remplie une énième fois mon verre, puis retourne dans le salon en prenant soin d'éteindre après mon passage.

Presque une heure du matin. Je souffle une dernière fois enfin terminé. Les derniers mots ont été très difficiles à noter et à comprendre, mes forces et mes capacités à réfléchir instantanément m'ont quittées et abandonnées. Néanmoins, je ressens cette satisfaction d'avoir fait une chose qui me sera utile pour plus tard. Je range mollement les classeurs et mes fiches de travail dans ma sacoche. Je m'étire, mes muscles se tendent, certain de mes os craquent dans un bruit horriblement seyant. Je me redresse sur mes pieds. Cette journée en cours va être longue, je pense. Un énième bâillement s'empresse de sortir de ma bouche. Je dois aller dormir. Pendant que je marche vers les escaliers, un bruit de cliquetis me parvient de la porte d'entrée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mes musclent se crispent. Une adrénaline indescriptible m'envahie de toute part. J'entends le grincement épouvantable de la porte, des pas feutrés entrés, suivi d'un claquement qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Mon corps sursaute, mes sens sont à l'affut. Je me retourne, prudemment, et me dirige vers l'entrée. Mon corps se fait le plus discret possible dans ses gestes, un réflexe que je ne peux contrôler. Des bruits sourds semblables à des marmonnements s'estompent doucement dans l'espace. J'aperçois une lumière tamisée et blanche s'allumer, suivi d'un grondement creux contre le sol.

\- Putain !

Mes paupières clignotent. Mes talons heurtent le sol, ne semblant plus faire attention. Je me hâte vers l'entrée. Le corps titubant d'Ace est là, se tenant au mur. Il me fixe de ses yeux impénétrables et vide de sens. Une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette s'empare aussitôt de mes narines, me les brulants. Je… C'est une blague ?

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ! :D

Review ?


	3. The Haunting

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 3, avant noël :3 Je vous ai prévenu, mon rythme est très irrégulier. Avec les fêtes qui arrivent, et mes examens qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, le chapitre 4 sera poster l'année prochaine :3 (Oui, je me laisse une marge xD Mais j'ai pris énormément de retard. En bref, j'ai remarqué de plus en plus de gens lisent mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir :3

Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Vanhundred : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :3 Contente que cette fiction de plaise :D

Monkey D Alex : Pourquoi pas oui xD Je suis sûre qu'ils ont les moyens de se payer un hélico'. Encore désolée pour les pavés xD Mais ce chapitre, normalement, est plus aéré :'D Merci pour ta review :3

D : Contente que tu es accroché aux deux premiers chapitre :3 Eh oui, la suite est là xD J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :3

Alpha Jr : Merci :3 Oui, peut être qu'un jour, on aura accès aux pensées d'Ace... Un jour...

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ren ainsi que son père m'appartienne.

/!\ Certain personnages sont OOC /!\

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **–** **The Haunting**

[ _Il me fixe de ses yeux impénétrables et vide de sens. Une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette s'empare aussitôt de mes narines, me les brulants. Je… C'est une blague ? ]_

Je vois son corps se tendre et se courber de façon anormale et illogique. Il souffre. Je déglutis silencieusement. Une force invisible et extrêmement convaincante m'empêche de m'approcher, comme _une mise en garde_ brutale. Je l'aperçois compresser son ventre. Il y met sûrement toutes ses forces à l'entendre grogner comme il le fait. Je passe outre ce sentiment débile d'insécurité passagère il a besoin d'aide. Mes pieds s'avancent prudemment, dans un silence frôlant l'effrayamment. L'odeur devient nauséabonde, presque irrespirable. Mon estomac se contracte brusquement, dans un spasme. Mes lèvres se pincent, une boule horriblement lourde se forme au creux de mes intestins. J'hésite, mais fini par déposer la paume de ma main le plus délicatement possible sur son épaule. Cela a l'effet d'une décharge. Le corps d'Ace se crispe plus qu'il ne l'était, il titube anormalement. Il essaie d'articuler des mots, même des syllabes, mais son corps ne semble plus en pouvoir, ses forces et ses capacités de réflexion l'abandonne au fil des minutes, noyées dans un surplus d'alcool. Ses yeux me foudroient violemment. Je n'y prête aucune attention particulière. Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues secondes lui debout, tentant de reprendre un équilibre stable grâce au mur, et moi, devant, la main sur son épaule. Nos regards se croisent et se regardent. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, une tension palpable s'installe progressivement. Pas une tension désagréable, non, mais une tension irrésistiblement tentante. Nous nous cherchons l'un l'autre. Chercher dans le sens direct des faits trouver la moindre petite chose pourrait devenir une sorte de victoire futile et sans intérêt. Trouver une petite faiblesse ou force. Le silence accompagne cette ambiance indescriptible. Mon ventre se tord délicieusement, mes yeux se détournent, comme s'ils acceptaient une soumission incertaine. Mon visage me brûle doucement et mes muscles se tendent d'une douleur agréable. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Ma gorge refuse d'avaler et émane un bruit salivaire immonde. La gêne s'empare peu à peu de moi, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Mes lèvres articulent des choses insensées que je n'arrive même pas à déterminer moi-même. Je me sens… Totalement ridicule et impuissante. Une aura semble peser sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à rester dans une soumission que je ne saurais décrire correctement. Je me déplace et me met à côté de lui.

\- Je… Passe ton bras là (je lui montre mes épaules en les remuant doucement).

Sans broncher, il m'obéit. Son bras glisse lentement sur l'une de mes épaules, frôlant ma nuque et atterrissant sur ma deuxième. Je le sens prendre appuie sur le mur pour s'en dégager. Une partie de son poids me pèse sur le dos. C'était une très, très, très mauvaise idée, Ren, je me déteste. Avec une difficulté sans nom, mes jambes peine à se diriger vers le canapé. Mes membres tremblent. Je me presse, marchant à grandes enjambées. Arrivée à cet objectif tant convoité par mes muscles déjà fatigués, je l'aide à s'allonger. Ses soupirs rauques se calment pour ne devenir que des petits soupirs. Je l'observe longuement, sans détacher mes pupilles de lui –c'est comme s'il possédait une capacité encore inconnue à attirer le regard des gens vers lui. Mon cerveau entame un long et pénible dilemme devrais-je m'atteler et veiller sur lui cette nuit, ou bien m'en aller et le laisser dans cet état ? Ma conscience m'intime d'obéir à mes idées égoïstes. C'est vrai, après tout, _je ne le connais que très peu_. Son torse ondule en suivant le rythme devenu régulier de sa respiration. Mes jambes font le même trajet qu'y il a quelques minutes je pars dans la cuisine, prenant soin de choisir un verre et de le remplir à son maximum. Je fais volte-face et réitère ce même chemin –au passage ayant pris une bassine qui était posée sur un meuble de travail. Je m'empresse de le retrouver pour lui déposer le verre sur la table basse et la bassine près de lui. Ses paupières sont closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant circuler le son reposant de sa respiration Son avant-bras est posé nonchalamment sur son front, comme s'il cherche à se le protéger. Je soupire lourdement j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour l'aider, je n'y suis pour rien s'il lui arrive une quelconque mésaventure par la suite. Mes yeux me piquent frénétiquement. Concrètement, je crois que mon corps ne va pas tarder à brusquement me lâcher. Je titube jusqu'aux escaliers que je monte à une vitesse extraordinaire d'une tortue. Monter trois étages me parait infernal et une véritable torture physique et mentale. Après quelques minutes de pur souffrance, je parviens enfin à atteindre cette maudite chambre. Demain, mon visage va être dans un sale état. Arrivée devant ce lit qui apparait à mes yeux comme un lieu béni et sacré, je m'écroule dessus. Mes paupières se fermes instinctivement, m'emportant au pays de Morphée.

.

.

.

Le réveil a été une chose infernale. Mes membres sont lents, mon ouïe est saturé et met un temps fou à analyser chaque mot que quelqu'un prononce. Mes yeux possèdent maintenant des poches et d'énormes cernes viennent colorer le tout –sans parler des injections de sang dans la partie blanche de l'œil. Ayant pris un retard considérable ce matin les cases petit déjeuner ainsi que ''cheveux brossés'' se sont retrouvées supprimer. Je monte mollement dans la voiture… Je veux dire limousine. Mon corps est irrésistiblement attiré par le sol. A chacun de mes mouvements, il est menacé de basculer. Je me presse de m'asseoir à la première place que je trouve. Luffy me fixe, et je ne saurais décrire s'il se sent amusé ou inquiet de me voir ainsi. Mes yeux balaient faiblement l'espace au moins, je ne suis pas la dernière. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, son état d'hier ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Je somnole doucement, ma tête vacille, une, deux, trois fois. Mes yeux se ferment mais s'ouvrent dans des spasmes incontrôlés. Je ne dois pas céder, et rester éveillée dormir ne m'aidera sûrement pas à combattre cette fatigue lassante et non voulue. Plusieurs minutes passent, mais rien ne se produit. Luffy ne semble pas s'inquiéter plus que cela il tapote frénétiquement les touches de son portable, ce sourire béat qui le qualifie au mieux ancré sur les lèvres. Devrais-je prévenir de chauffeur ? Lui dire que cela ne sert à rien de patienter, et qu'il faut se rendre au lycée ? Mes pensées se trouvent se retrouvent subitement brisées lorsque la porte de la limousine s'ouvre violemment. Mes yeux dévisagent l'interlocuteur Ace. Je l'observe enjambé sans difficulté le sol de la limousine, et s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche de lui. Mes lèvres s'efforcent de ne pas afficher un rictus abominable. Il est venu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant, son état d'hier ne lui permettait pas d'assister aux cours d'aujourd'hui. Son visage possède un air calme, neutre, comme s'il s'ennuyait constamment. Ses traits sont étrangement distincts et aucune imperfection ne vient abimer son visage. Ses mouvements sont fluides et ne s'attardent pas. Aucune trace qu'une quelconque fatigue. Je sens mon corps vaciller doucement en avant, toujours attiré par le sol. Mes paupières sont horriblement lourdes et mes pupilles me brûlent. Je commence à regretter ces longues heures de rattrapage. Dans un effort ultime, mon dis se colle délicatement contre le dossier. Mes paupières se ferment lentement, et une vision noire m'apparait.

.

.

.

Des cris fusent du salon ne me permettant pas de comprendre un traitre mot. Mes genoux sont plaqués contre ma poitrine, mes yeux pleurent, encore et encore. Des larmes viennent rouler doucement contre mes joues pour ensuite s'effacer dans mon cou. Les pleurs t les larmes ne servent pourtant à rien, mais mon corps en a décidé autrement. Des spasmes réguliers me surviennent dans la gorge, parfois, mais mes mains arrivent à les étouffer et les cacher. Les hurlements ne cessent pas. Ma tête émane une douleur inqualifiable, mon visage est rougi d'une honte que je ne peux expliquer et mon corps est paralysé. Mes mouvements me semblent flous et vagues, mon cerveau est embrumé par toutes ces larmes incontrôlables. Après de longues minutes qui m'ont paru des heures, le son de la porte d'entrée tonne violemment. Interpellés, mes membres entament une marche, descendant fébrilement les escaliers. L'obscurité imprègne l'espace et l'ambiance morbide de cette maison. Mais je n'ai pas peur. A ce moment-là, je n'en avais pas peur. Je fixe la lumière se faufilant dans cette pièce noire. Je m'avance, happée par celle-ci. Mes doigts glissent lentement contre le bois de la porte, pour y trouver mon père assit, là, dos à moi, les mains plaquées affreusement contre sa nuque et son front frôlant la table. Le silence règne. Plus un geste, plus un cri, plus un bruit. Rien. Un calme pesant et assourdissant. Je m'approche doucement, ne voulant pas briser ce calme absolu. J'attrape une chaise et m'y assoit. Mes yeux observent la table. Ma gorge est serrée, les mots ne passent pas, alors j'attends, les mains posées sur les cuisses. J'attends un signal de sa part. Je l'entends pousser un soupir rauque, puis les légers frottements de ses vêtements, m'indiquant qu'il s'est redressé. Ses yeux sont rouges, injectés de sang, ses lèvres sont abaissées, laissant place à un visage envahi par une tristesse que je n'arriverais pas à décrire.

\- Elle est partie, commença-t-il, la voix rauque et saccadée.

\- Elle reviendra ? arrivé-je à articuler.

Il balance frénétiquement sa tête de droit à gauche dans une lenteur effrayante. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux, et le silence emprisonne une nouvelle fois la pièce. J'entends ses ongles frapper nerveusement la table, émettant un léger bruit d'impact.

\- Elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs.

Ma tête hoche et mes yeux m'interdisent de regarder autre part. Un nouveau silence. Mes lèvres n'ont plus la force de bouger. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se compresse dans une lenteur inchangeable. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer. Mes larmes ne coulent plus, elles sont comme _asséchées_.

.

.

.

\- Ren ! Réveille-toi ! On est arrivé !

Mes paupières s'ouvrent sous ces appels infernaux. Mon cerveau met un temps fou avant d'assimiler les thermes que Luffy a précédemment prononcés. Je marmonne faiblement un ''oui'' avant de me lever avec la grâce d'un homme soul. Je peine à rejoindre l'extérieur de la limousine. Mes jambes sont horriblement lourdes. Mes pensées se noient lentement au plus profond de ma tête. Tout comme ce rêve. Apparaitre ainsi aussi brusquement en s'emparant de mes souvenirs abrupts ne doit pas recommencer. Tout cela appartient au passé. Ma mémoire semble avoir analysé chaque détail, chaque mouvement pour en avoir fait un rêve aussi méticuleusement travaillé et ordonné. Ce souvenir proteste dans ma tête et surgit plus régulièrement qu'avant. Cette scène n'a jamais voulu me quitter et m'a marquée de son encre indélébile à vie, cherchant à me _briser_. Mes jambes se dirigent sans réfléchir vers l'accueil, où la vieille dame d'hier continue à tapoter frénétiquement le clavier de l'ordinateur. Pour une génération totalement perdue dans les progrès de la technologie, je trouve qu'elle ne se débrouille pas si mal. Je me présente devant elle, pris dans un silence que je ne pourrais qualifier. Elle semble finir une phrase, puis relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Que cherches-tu ?

\- Mon emploi du temps. Hier, je ne l'ai pas reçu.

Son siège à roulettes fuse vers le fond de la salle. Elle observe les piles de feuilles parfaitement organisées, en tas impeccables. Elle chuchote régulièrement mon nom, suivi de ma classe, comme si elle cherchait à ne pas oublier. Ses doigts s'attèlent méticuleusement et fouillent la moindre pile. Puis, après une bonne minute d'attente, elle revient, une feuille colorée de couleurs fades dans les mains. Elle la pose sur le comptoir et me scrute.

\- Quelques modifications pourront être opérées durant l'année scolaire.

\- Merci (mes doigts agrippent le papier et le range nonchalamment dans mon sac).

Avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, ses yeux sont déjà happés devant son écran, et ses doigts, toujours en train de tapoter fébrilement les touches. Je ravale un commentaire désobligeant ainsi qu'une mine renfrognée, et me les réserve pour plus tard. Je me dirige à l'extérieur, en oubliant pas de mâcher un ''au revoir'' totalement surfait. La politesse n'existe pas pour rien, merde. Je m'assois posément dans les marches de l'escalier, pour sortir de mon sac le papier qu'elle m'a donné précédemment. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement mon emploi du temps. Les journées de mon ancien lycée ne sont pas si différentes de celles-ci. Les matières principales la matinée et les secondaires l'après-midi. Je peux même terminer plus tôt, le vendredi. De plus, ce soir, je pourrais assister au cours de philosophie, une de mes matières favorites. Le sujet le plus intéressant est sans doute la psychologie humaine. Comprendre la motivation des gens m'a toujours intriguée. La psychologie elle-même m'intrigue. La cloche sonne, résonnant dans tout le lycée. Je fais un bond, surprise. Je fixe une dernière fois l'emploi du temps, mémorisant la salle où aura lieu la première heure de cette matinée. Histoire-Géographie en compagnie de mademoiselle Nico. Cette professeur est particulièrement fascinante je veux dire, sa méthode d'apprentissage est recherchée et intéressante à écouter. Ses cours sont loin d'être ennuyants et soporifiques comme certain de mes anciens professeurs. Comme quoi, il y a peut-être du bon dans tout cela. Divaguant dans mes pensées, je range une nouvelle fois la feuille dans mon sac et me lève, lentement, pour ensuite emprunter les escaliers. Je grimpe les marches sans chercher à me presser. J'arrive à la salle où je me poste devant la porte, appuyée contre le mur. Personne. Il semblerait que je sois la première arrivée. Je patiente, réfléchissant encore, dans mes pensées. Des élèves défilent devant moi. Ils rigolent, parlent et plaisantent entre eux. Cela me rappelle au combien je suis seule. Un cri transperce le couloir, me faisant sursauter une énième fois. Une voix aigüe fuse en ma direction, prolongeant mon prénom. Interpellée, je me tourne, surprise, vers Vivi, complètement déchainée. J'ai le réflexe de reculer d'un pas, un sourire penaud accroché au visage. Elle se montre plus vivace que moi, et m'agrippe la nuque avant de me serrer contre elle. Ma conscience n'arrive plus à analyser ses situations régulières et soudaines, totalement improvisées. Je sens mes joues rougirent doucement, et ma main vient tapoter délicatement son dos, lui intimant silencieusement d'arrêter.

\- C'est bien moi, dis-je.

\- Je ne resterais plus seule en classe, maintenant, sourit-elle naïvement.

Ses bras se décollent de mon corps, pour que ses yeux gris me toisent de haut en bas. Un sourire d'enfant vient embellir son visage. Mes lèvres s'étirent elles-aussi, imitant les siennes. J'ai pu remarquer, même avec le peu de temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie, qu'elle était loin d'être une fille complexe, ou qui se prend la tête. Au contraire. Elle est douce, souriante et communicative. On peut lire en elle comme dans un livre. Elle est loin d'être difficile à comprendre Vivi est… Normale. Comme des gens normaux. Et ce genre de petit détail me manque. Mademoiselle Nico ne tarde pas, et se présente devant la salle avant que la deuxième sonnerie obligatoire retentisse. Un cliquetis aigu résonne, puis la porte s'ouvre. Ses fines et longues jambes franchissent le seuil de celle-ci, pour venir s'asseoir au bureau. Les élèves l'imitent, s'installant à leur place. Elle farfouille ses fiches à l'aide de ses doigts maigres, puis les relis, et relève la tête pour saluer poliment ses élèves. Je suis Vivi dans un silence des plus complets. Je me place tranquillement à ses côtés avec une spontanéité qui me surprend moi-même. Je sors sans attendre mes affaires, et en profite pour rendre à Vivi ce qu'il lui y appartient. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses pupilles se contractent elle est surprise.

\- Tu as réussi à tout rattraper ? En une seule nuit ?

\- Oui, réponds-je gênée. Ton écriture est simple à lire et à comprendre.

\- Tu es… (elle marque une pause, semblant chercher ses mots) Géniale. Franchement, dit-elle, un sourire timide encré aux lèvres. Merci.

\- Voyons ! C'est à moi de te remercier, rigolé-je doucement face à cette expression adorable.

Je l'observe ranger ses affaires. La professeur a, auparavant, déjà commencé son cours qui se concentre sur un nouveau chapitre de géographie. Ses dires sont extrêmement intéressants, elle rentre dans des détails qui sont loin d'être futiles et sans importances et anime son cours par de courts reportages et quelques photos prises sur le net. Mais, étrangement, mon attention est portée sur autre chose et refuse de s'y détacher. Vivi crispe anormalement ses doigts. Ses lèvres se tendent, s'ouvrent, mais rien ne sort. Aucuns sons. Ses yeux hésitent machinalement la direction qu'ils doivent prendre. Je l'entends soupirer, parfois, comme pour chercher à vaincre une angoisse, une crainte. Je m'oblige à la fixer, détaillant chaque trait de son attitude. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, ses poumons inspirent profondément, mais elle se ravise. Elle remarque ensuite que mes yeux sont posés sur elle. J'observe ses joues rougirent timidement, pour afficher un faux sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? osé-je. - Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- (ses muscles se tendent, et ses dents viennent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure) Comment tu- ?

\- Tes mimiques me racontent tout, la coupé-je.

Elle clignote frénétiquement des yeux, ne comprenant sûrement pas à quoi je fais allusion. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je m'avance lentement sur ma chaise, les bras croisés sur la table, la fixant sans gêne, lui montrant que je suis à l'écoute. Sa lèvre inférieure continue à souffrir doucement et son regard est fuyant.

\- Le matin, je te vois descendre de la limousine de… (elle marque une pause et cherche ses mots timidement) De la famille D. Je me demande seulement quelle genre de relation tu entretiens avec eux. C'est plutôt intimidant de parler avec toi, tu sais. Je veux dire, de discuter avec quelqu'un qui possède ce genre de relation avec une famille comme celle-ci.

Mon être se pétrifie lentement. Les mots me manquent, je ne sais quoi répondre. Sa remarque est plutôt simple à comprendre, mais, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, un malaise résonne en moi et se délecte de mon attitude gênée. Je range nerveusement mes crayons dans ma trousse, et répond sans réfléchir. Mon regard imite le sien, quelques secondes auparavant il est fuyant.

\- On ne vous a pas prévenu ? Quoi que, ce n'est pas au lycée de le faire (je ris faussement). Nous sommes une famille recomposées. Je suis leur… Demi-sœur.

Mes lèvres n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de butter contre le mot qualifiant mon nouveau statut dans cette nouvelle famille. Le visage de Vivi s'apaise doucement. Un sourire de satisfaction vient s'afficher sur son visage. Je penche la tête, attendant silencieusement qu'elle m'explique pourquoi cette question lui trottait dans la tête. Mais, j'ai compris, quelques minutes plus tard, que cette discussion s'était arrêtée.

.

.

.

Cela fait dix minutes que je fixe l'emploi du temps, complètement perdue. Je viens, reviens, marche et déambule dans les couloirs, sans savoir où je vais. Je dois me rendre dans la salle 21B, où se trouve le cours de philosophie, le dernier cours de la journée. Vivi, n'a pas pu m'accompagner, n'ayant pas choisi la philosophie comme cours complémentaire. Elle m'a pourtant expliquée le chemin à prendre, mais ma mémoire me joue de sales tours. Je désespère petit à petit. Ce lycée est bien trop grand. J'observe attentivement les noms des salles, mais aucune ne semble porter 21B. Je me suis une nouvelle fois trompée de couloir. Je reviens lentement sur mes pas, regardant par la fenêtre. J'y songe, mais nous nous rapprochons de l'été. Les cerisiers ont déjà fleuris. Je me rapproche lentement de l'encadrement ouvert, pour y laisser pendre mes bras et m'affaler dessus. Mes yeux parcourent lentement l'immense cours du lycée. L'herbe est verte, méticuleusement entretenue. Des cerisiers embellis la longue allée qui mène jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Les fleurs de ceux-ci volent gracieusement dans l'air pour ensuite venir frotter le sol. Mes poumons expirent lourdement. Je devrais être en philo, normalement. Pas ici, à regarder –avec un air déprimé, cette cours vide. Mon buste se redresse doucement en apercevant un élève passer à quelques mètres de moi. Sans réfléchir, mes jambes se tendent, puis se plient et enjambent sans difficulté la fenêtre. Je m'avance lentement vers lui. Sa carrure est forte, sa peau est bronzée, ses épaules sont larges, ses bras musclés, des jambes fines et d'étrange cheveux verts. Son oreille gauche est percée trois fois, laissant pendre des bijoux longs et rectangulaires. Ses mains sont dans ses poches, et sa posture courbée m'indique qu'il s'ennuie.

\- Excuse-moi (interpelé, ses yeux s'orientent vers moi) Je cherche la salle 21B, une salle de philo. Je suis nouvelle, et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de visiter.

Ses yeux gris me toisent silencieusement. Je perçois à ses pupilles qu'il analyse difficilement la situation, ou bien qu'il essaie de trouver une réponse adéquate. J'affiche un sourire pour l'inciter à me répondre.

\- Tu es la demi-sœur de Luffy, non ?

\- (je reste perplexe par cette réponse, mais me reprends) Oui, c'est bien ça. Et tu es ? interrogé-je à mon tour.

\- Roronoa Zoro, un ami à lui, dit-il en affichant un sourire étonnamment fier. (nous restons un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, silencieusement) La salle 21B ? Je devrais y être aussi.

\- (mes yeux clignotent puis lui lancent des questions furtivement) Mais-… ?

\- Je me suis perdu.

Mes yeux clignotent frénétiquement et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent. Je refoule une envie incontrôlable de rire. Elle reste coincée dans ma gorge, s'efforçant de ne pas dépasser ma bouche. Je me mords doucement la langue. Ma situation n'est pas braiment mieux, je ne devrais pas me moquer. Dans un effort qui m'a paru épuisant, j'ai réussi à garder mon calme. Un sourire amusé étend mes lèvres.

\- On peut y aller ensemble ? proposé-je sans réfléchir.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi amusé que le mien.

.

.

.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Mon souffle se temporise doucement. Je n'aime pas courir. N'étant pas endurante, ni rapide, je perds rapidement mes moyens lors d'un effort assez important. La salle est petiten et n'accueille qu'un nombre réduit d'élèves –à vue d'œil, je n'en compte qu'une petite dizaine. Zoro s'avance sans tarder vers une table, marmonnant un « désolé » presque inaudible. Je me contente de le suivre, semblable à un enfant au crochet de sa mère. Je m'installe rapidement à côté de lui, et sort mes affaires au plus vite. Le professeur m'observe contrairement à certain, son visage n'affiche aucune réaction. Il reste neutre et paisible. Comme si un élève de plus ne le contraignait pas. Comme si j'étais là depuis le début. Sincèrement, ça me va très bien comme cela. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière des lunettes discrètes en forme de trapèzes. Son visage est rectangulaire et ses traits appuyés et parfaitement dessinés. Ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivent nonchalamment sur les épaules. Celles-ci sont d'ailleurs larges, et ses hanches fines. Son buste et son ventre fusent pour ainsi former une morphologie plongeante et triangulaire. Ses jambes sont fines, mais petites. Pourtant, je peux affirmer qu'il est grand. Entre ses doigts, plaqué sur son torse, il tient un livre dont je n'arrive pas à percevoir le titre, mais qui a l'air d'être important, pour lui.

\- Pour reprendre ce dont je vous ai parlé, -pour ceux qui ne sont venus qu'après-, le thème de cette rédaction portera sur la jalousie de l'homme, plus particulièrement sur le sujet ''jusqu'où l'homme est prêt à aller par simple jalousie''. Elle sera à rendre la semaine prochaine, et devra faire au minimum trois pages. La rédaction sera notée sur des critères précis. (il s'assoit posément sur le bureau et nous regarde tous, un par un) Pour commencer, nous allons en parler pour concrétiser les idées.

Un silence presque agaçant s'installe dans la pièce. Seul le bruit singulier des mines des crayons glissant sur le papier résonne doucement. Je prends note, et marque déjà quelques phrases m'évoquant ce sujet. Après quelques mots, mes doigts écrivent sans réfléchir la moindre petite idée qui me traverse furtivement l'esprit, même si celle-ci est ridicule. Il est vrai que la jalousie s'illustre sur plusieurs degrés, cela dépend des personnes et du motif.

\- Ren, commence le professeur, en tant que nouvelle élève dans ce cours, j'aimerais entendre ton point de vu.

Ma main stoppe ses mouvements réguliers de poignet. Je redresse rapidement la tête, sentant mon visage chauffer. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'intervenir à l'oral, c'est tout ce que je déteste m'afficher. Mes joues s'empourprent doucement. Ma gorge se noue et tout se bouscule subitement dans ma tête. Je sens plusieurs regards braqués sur moi. Ça m'intimide.

\- Eh bien… Je pense déjà que la jalousie s'exprime différemment par personne, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon. La jalousie peut engendrer des actes futiles comme impardonnables.

\- Aurais-tu des exemples ?

\- La manipulation par amour, pour exemple, réponds-je avec un ton follement sûr. Pouvant aller jusqu'au meurtre.

\- C'est une bonne réponse, les exemples sont justes.

Puis, en prenant en compte mes dires, il interroge plusieurs élèves en leur demandant d'approfondir, ou bien d'exprimer leur ressenti. Et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, mon attention était attirée par autre chose. Je n'ai rien écouté jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Zoro et moi avons discuté le reste du cours. Je me suis surprise à dévoiler une part de moi, de ma personnalité. J'ai ri jusqu'à m'étouffer dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'on m'entende. Nos intérêts n'ont rien en commun, mais nous arrivons à nous écouter. Il me taquine doucement, sans être brusque. Juste des petits gestes simples, qui montrent notre complicité naissante.

.

.

.

\- Ren, à table, insiste doucement une fois de plus mon père, arrivant dans ma chambre.

\- Oui, souris-je (je saute de mon lit où j'étais posément en train de lire un roman). On mange quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont… Les domestiques qui ont préparé le repas, dit-il en butant sur le mot « domestique ».

Je le toise silencieusement. Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à être perdue dans ce changement… Peu ordinaire. Je descends tranquillement les escaliers, ne cherchant pas à me presser. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim. Je m'avance lentement vers la table de la cuisine où m'attendent Luffy, Sabo et Rouge. Je leur affiche un sourire tout en m'excusant pleinement pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre. Je me place sur une chaise, aux côtés de Luffy. Il remarque ma présence et ses lèvres s'étirent. Quelque chose m'intrigue et pend à ma langue depuis le trajet du retour. Non, depuis la dernière heure de cours. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, ayant choisies leurs mots. Une porte interrompt mon élan de parole. Je perçois les yeux de Luffy clignoter régulièrement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'entrée. Je l'imite sans me poser de réelles questions. La porte d'entrée claque dans un son horriblement fort. Il ne manque qu'une seule personne à table. Ace nous apparait, son air toujours aussi neutre et désintéressé que je n'arrive pas à déceler. Sans perdre plus de temps, et pour la première fois depuis ces deux jours où j'ai emménagé, il vient s'asseoir à gauche de Sabo, et en face de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit. Mes yeux se baissent et mes épaules se contractent et se renfermes sous une pression que je ne saurais décrire. Sabo engage la conversation avec Luffy, une conversation animée qui aborde principalement les jeux-vidéos et les séries policières –je ne savais pas que Luffy aimait ce genre cinématographique, je suis surprise. Je pensais qu'il aimait le genre aventure, ou bien science-fiction. Le style où le scénario n'était pas très abouti, ou qui n'avait pas un grand intérêt –encore une fois, ces préjugés causeront ma perte un jour. Intriguée, je les écoute. Du moins, _j'essaie_. Ses yeux, ceux d'Ace, sont fixés sur moi, me toisent depuis quelques minutes. Mes réactions enfouies et discrètes semblent l'amuser. Il est observateur. Mon visage se mélange avec un rictus amer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça me perturbe. Luffy termine une phrase, je préfère en profiter.

\- Au fait, Luffy, commencé-je. J'ai rencontré un garçon du nom de Roronoa Zoro. Tu le connais ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, sourit-il sans cacher son air fier. Tu l'as vu ?

\- On fait partis du même cours complémentaire.

Je l'observe sourire. J'ai apparemment toute son attention. Je lui rends son sourire et enchaine mon récit sur le pourquoi totalement ridicule de notre rencontre. Il rigole, parfois, en lançant des « Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ». Je finis par lui dire que les cours de philosophie allaient être un réel plaisir avec lui. J'entame une nouvelle phrase, qui se retrouve coupée et avalée par l'écho de la pièce.

\- Vous nous avez dérangez pour nous annoncer quelque chose, non ?

Mes yeux papillonnent doucement et se tournent vers l'orateur. Ace. Je ne pense pas l'avoir entendu jusqu'ici –je ne pensais jamais l'entendre d'ailleurs. Son intervention est des plus… intrigante. Son ton était à la fois froid et rude. Comme s'il leur reprochait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Rouge soupir, comme pour se donner du courage. J'aperçois mon père lui prendre tendrement la main, avec un regard voulant retranscrire la même chose.

\- Vous savez que maintenant, nous vivons ensemble.

 _Ça oui, je l'ai bien compris._

\- Et maintenant, continue-t-elle, la date d'un mariage a été fixée, et ce, il y a plusieurs mois.

Silence général à la table. Mes yeux refusent de quitter mon père des yeux. Je me sens… vide. Pas un malaise, mais l'annonce ne me fait rien.

\- Il aura lieux en juillet, soit dans deux mois.

\- Félicitations, s'enjoue Sabo avec un grand sourire.

Luffy l'imite avec enthousiasme.

\- Ren, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ose mon père avec un air déstabilisé.

\- Euh… Ouais, bravo, souris-je. Vous n'avez pas vraiment à savoir mon avis, vous faites ce que vous voulez, après tout. Je suis heureuse pour vous.

 _Pathétique_. Mais cette réponse semble le combler. Je suis pathétique. Un mouvement brusque fait chahuter et trembler la table. Ace laisse sa chaise se fracasser au sol et part dans une rage inexpliquée. Rouge baisse les yeux elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Sabo soupir doucement, comme désespéré, et Luffy est victime d'un spasme. Je l'observe marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et monter telle une furie dans les escaliers. Mes jambes l'imitent. Je déplace doucement ma chaise et grimpe les escaliers à sa suite, sous le regard interrogateur de mon père. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Mes pieds enchainent une à une les marches. Ce garçon est repoussant odieux, arrogant et malpolis. J'arrive au premier étage, je balaye le couloir des yeux. Pourtant, je ressens une étrange attractivité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'approcher, de lui parler, de le connaitre. Quelque chose chez lui m'attire. Je m'avance prudemment dans le couloir guettant les moindres mouvements. Si je me souviens bien, sa chambre se trouve au deuxième étage. Je m'approche lentement vers le second escalier, posant ma main sur la rampe. Mes lèvres se pincent. Non, peut être que finalement, je devrais le laisser. Une tonne de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, sans que je n'arrive à y répondre consciencieusement. Devrais-je y aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite ? Mes pieds fond demi-tour je me résigne. C'est vrai, il ne me connait pas, et je ne le connais pas. C'est une situation réciproque. Je regarde mes jambes parcourir le chemin inverse. Alors pourquoi je m'inquiète ?

\- Tu devrais regarder où tu vas.

Sans réfléchir, mon visage se redresse. Mes pas se stoppent. Je me retrouve face à lui, à seulement quelques centimètres. Il referme la porte de la chambre de Luffy. Nos regards se toisent et s'analysent, comme si nous cherchions tous les deux à exploiter les informations de l'autre par notre expression. La même tension qu'hier flotte dans l'espace une tension palpable et étrangement électrique. Mon cœur rate un battement, se rendant compte de la proximité qui nous sépare et de l'ambiance particulière. Je me recule, doucement. Ses yeux continuent de m'observer. Il ne bronche pas. Les mines cherchent à fuir le fuir désespérément.

\- Je voulais juste savoir… balbutié-je, pourquoi cela t'irrite-t-il autant que ta mère se remarie ?

 _J'ai osé._

\- Ça te regarde ? dit-il brusquement (il s'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur).

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire… Au début, moi aussi, j'agissais comme ça. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec ce… Ces nouvelles conditions de vie. Mais je me suis rendue compte que ce que je voulais, c'était le bonheur de mon père, souris-je naïvement.

\- En quoi ça t'avance de me dire ça ?

Je perds mon sourire. Sa façon directe et rude de dire les choses me font comprendre que je m'aventure trop loin. Mes yeux parcourent lentement le sol, le trouvant d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressant. Des mots se bousculent dans ma tête, mais aucun ne semble plus juste qu'un autre. Je dois avouer qu'il a raison, ce que je fais n'avancera à rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, arrivé-je à articuler.

J'entends le craquement du bois sous ses pas. Par un réflexe purement défensif, je me recule jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur. Son visage m'apparait avec un ton neutre et blasé -ces deux adjectifs reviennent inlassablement. Ses yeux possèdent une caractéristique que je ne sais décrire un contraste entre l'expression qu'il fait paraitre, et les sous-entendus de la lueur qui brille dans ses iris. Mes bras se lèvent, cherchant à se protéger d'une force invisible. Ses mains glissent contre les miennes pour me les agripper fermement. Il les écarte avec une lenteur démesurée. Je n'arrive plus à calculer le moindre de ses gestes. Mon cerveau n'est plus apte à réfléchir, embrumé dans des sensations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ses yeux continuent de me fixer, mes joues s'empourprent, chauffent. Son visage se rapproche et ses lèvres se collent contre les miennes. Ma respiration se coupe dans un spasme soudain et brusque. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes doigts se tendent lourdement entre ses mains et mon corps se tord sous un sentiment étrange. Je secoue doucement la tête, totalement perdue. Puis, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je le repousse en pressant nos mains contre lui. Son baiser s'accentue, et il refuse de me lâcher. Dans un dernier mouvement, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et mes dents viennent mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il se recule violemment, lâchant toute emprise sur moi. Ma respiration coupée jusqu'ici reste irrégulière et saccadée. Je passe mon poignet contre ma bouche, dégoutée. Je l'aperçois regarder sa main parsemée de gouttelettes de sang. Un filet de sang coule le long de son menton. Mes sourcils se froncent, et ma respiration irrégulière engendre un sentiment de rage. J'allais hurler, mais une voix retenti.

\- Ren, Ace, vous êtes là ? (les pas s'approchent) Ah, oui ! s'écrit Luffy en nous voyant. Oh mais… Ace, tu saignes !

Luffy accourt vers son frère et l'observe surpris. Ses bras s'agitent dans une danse de panique. Ace croise à nouveau mon regard, et un sourire perturbant vient étirer son visage.

\- Je me suis cogné. Ren est venue m'aider. Pas vrai, _Ren_ ?

Ma colonne vertébrale est soumise à un long frisson. Ses yeux plaqués sur moi emprisonne ma rage, et la transforme. J'aimerais avouer la vérité, mais une aura m'en dissuade. Je me sens oppressée, enfermée dans une pièce où il est impossible de s'échapper. Mon regard se baisse et je mordille mes lèvres. J'allais regretter amèrement les mots qui suivent.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre (en retard) :3 Petite review ?


	4. My Demons

**Mot de l'auteur** **:** Hein ? Pardon ? Moi, en retard ? Jamais *fuit* Désolée, ne n'avoir rien posté durant deux mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part un petit problème de page blanche. Je n'ai pas spécialement de choses à vous raconter malheureusement, les cours, les cours, et encore les cours, ma vie se résume à ça pour le moment T_T.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Guest : :3 Merci

Monkey D. Alex : Et elles vont évoluer, ces relations ! :3 Effectivement, tu devrais vite t'habituer xD

Vanhundred : Merci ^^ La voilà, la suite :P

Bambou : Merci :3 Je ne préfère pas m'imposer un rythme de poste, ça me stresse énormément et je ne préfère pas m'écrouler sous les retard :3 Mais j'espère en poster un tous les mois, ou deux mois.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ren ainsi que son père m'appartienne.

/!\ Certain personnages sont OOC /!\

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** – **My Demons**

Je claque fermement la porte de ma chambre, dans un état second. Mes doigts se tendent anormalement et le poids qui compresse lourdement ma poitrine ne cesse d'augmenter. La scène se répète, passe en boucle dans ma tête. Mon cerveau se souvient de chacune de mes sensations et les réitère sans mon accord. Elles parcourent doucement mes lèvres et retrace ce long frisson le long de mon corps. Elles brument progressivement mes pensées, se rassasiant ces bribes. Je passe un bras contre mes lèvres, outrée. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me précipite sur mon lit pour m'y jeter. De la musique. Je dois en écouter. Je sors mes écouteurs et les branche. Sans attendre, j'enclenche la première playlist qui s'affiche. Le son arrive à mes oreilles je monte le son. Mes oreilles sifflent, mais cela semble ne pas m'importer. Mes muscles se détendent et l'emprise sur ma cage thoracique se retire tout aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Mes poumons inspirent, puis expirent dans des spasmes irréguliers. Mes idées se replacent et s'organisent. Il n'avait pas à faire ça, et je n'avais pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Ça s'arrête là. A un règlement de compte idiot et immature. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant, _j'arrive à me dégouter moi-même_.

.

.

.

Je martèle doucement mes doigts contre ma trousse, cherchant nerveusement un objet. Je grogne, rumine et fronce les sourcils en sentant la surface de mon majeur heurter l'extrémité du compas. Je m'empresse de retirer ma main pour venir masser l'endroit endoloris. Une goutte de sang coule et s'écrase sur ma jupe. Puis, une deuxième, suivie d'une troisième. _Semblable à celui d'Ace, hier, qui a lentement parcouru le long de sa mâchoire pour aller s'étaler sur le parquet propre._ Ses lèvres devaient souffrir silencieusement, _alors qu'auparavant, elles étaient délicatement en train de se remuer contre les miennes dans une danse interdite_. Je frotte mes cheveux et m'intime de ne plus repenser à cette scène. De toute évidence, ce baiser m'obsède. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on soit lié par un remariage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier cette sensation qui menace de poindre à chaque bribe. Je ne me pensais pas aussi fragile et fébrile dans ma façon de penser. Je pensais être quelqu'un qui est capable de réfléchir et de ne pas prendre des décisions hâtives. Quelqu'un qui ne possède pas d'aprioris, ni de préjugés. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas berner aussi facilement. J'ai aimé ce baiser. Mon corps frémit à cette pensée. Oui, j'ai aimé. Même si je me suis montrée sauvage et agressive, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mouvement de défense. Je presse mon doigt contre un mouchoir. Je marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, que moi-même je n'arrive pas à déterminer, puis agite mes cheveux dans des gestes tumultueux.

\- Ren ? Tu te sens bien ? m'interrompe Vivi.

\- Hein ? Oui, désolée. Je suis juste… Préoccupée.

Vivi me toise de haut en bas, et s'arrête en fixant mes yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement pour laisser un rire chantant les traverser. Son poing vient soutenir sa joue, son air amusé toujours encré sur son visage.

\- Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, affirme-t-elle. Ce soir, certains élèves ont organisé une soirée pour fêter la fin de leur premier partiel, et tout le monde y est invité. Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ?

Mes yeux clignotent frénétiquement. Je ne pense pas vraiment que mon cerveau était prêt à ce genre de question. _Moi ? En soirée ?_ Un rire nerveux vient passer ma bouche.

\- Vivi, tu m'as bien regardée ?

\- Oui, me coupe-t-elle.

\- (déstabilisée par cette réponse soudaine, je me force à enchaîner) Tu me vois sincèrement en soirée, en train de me déhancher sur une piste de danse ?

\- Je vois seulement une fille qui manque de confiance en elle. Tu sais, Ren, une soirée ne rime pas forcément avec danser. Le but est principalement de s'amuser (sa phrase se conclue sur un sourire radieux). Et oui, je te vois parfaitement bien te remuer en soirée.

Je sens mes joues chauffer anormalement. Mes lèvres s'étirent sans que je leur intime de faire quelque chose. Entendre quelqu'un dire ça peut être comme un déclanchement, un déclic. J'ai toujours été complexée par ma silhouette. Ma taille ne m'a jamais dérangée, même si à côté de plusieurs je parais minuscule. Des épaules larges, un buste plongeant pour ensuite rebondir sur de légers poignées d'amour. Je possède des formes, et je ne les assume pas. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille fine. Même si je le souhaiterais, je ne pourrais pas, je n'y arriverais pas. Alors je me vois très mal bouger sous les lumières multicolores virevoltantes partout, collée entre des personnes, des inconnus. C'est vrai que Vivi ne peut pas envisager ce problème ses courbes sont parfaites, ses hanches fines et une poitrine légèrement au-dessus de la norme.

\- Partante ? (elle place une main devant moi, face vers le plafond, attendant un retour)

\- Oui. Mais je ne danserais pas, souris-je avant de frapper sa paume.

Elle ne peut renfrogner sa joie, et pousse de petits cris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. Sa bonne humeur est communicative. Non, je me trompe. Vivi est ce genre de personne qui possède une influence pesante sur les sentiments, et je ne le dis pas négativement. Juste que son aura en impose énormément.

\- Je passerais chez toi, avant. Je te ferais toute belle. (elle semble déjà imaginer ce dont elle aura besoin en comptant à l'aide de ses doigts) Ah ! J'ai entendu dire que ton frère sera en charge de l'ambiance, avec son groupe.

Mon sourire s'est noyé progressivement à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Mon frère ? Charger de l'ambiance ? Dans un groupe ? Les informations viennent successivement combler certaines questions. Ma curiosité s'accrue d'un coup.

\- Luffy ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Non (elle semble surprise). Ace. Tu ne sais pas qu'il est guitariste dans un groupe ?

Mes paupières réitèrent une nouvelle fois ces saccadements réguliers. Hein ? Pardon ? Un rictus vient chatouiller, puis gratter ma gorge. Ace. Jouer dans un groupe. Le rictus s'échappe doucement. Ce type qui n'a aucun savoir vivre, odieux et forceur. Je reconnais que son charisme est particulièrement attirant, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je me suis laissée entraînée. Et je mentirais si je disais que son physique est repoussant.

\- Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que tu ne devais pas le savoir.

\- (je me racle la gorge) Il est populaire ?

Ses yeux écarquillés se posent sur moi. Ok ok, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ace est un des garçons qui possède une cote incroyable auprès des filles. Mais il n'est jamais sorti avec l'une d'elles, il préfère s'amuser avec, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. (elle se tourne vers moi avec un air dramatique) Tu sais qu'avant que le lycée soit au courant que tu étais sa sœur, liée par le mariage, certes, des commérages ont fait trois fois le tour de l'établissement ?

\- Vivi, ça fait trois jours que je suis au lycée.

\- Les rumeurs courent vite, ici, crois-moi. Entendre les mêmes choses, chaque jour, c'est lassant. Il ne faut pas y prêter attention.

Ses bras se croisent derrière sa tête, et ses jambes la maintiennent dans un équilibre parfait sur sa chaise. Je l'aperçois se balancer lentement. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle parlait d'Ace, j'ai décelé une lueur d'arrogance et de mépris, elle s'est sentie obligée de se justifier, en parlant des relations qu'il entretenait avec les filles, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

\- (sa chaise retombe lourdement sur le sol, un air paniqué la submerge d'un coup) Qui, ''lui'' ? (elle place ses mains devant elle, les trémoussant frénétiquement de droite à gauche, comme pour se protéger d'une force inexistante)

\- Ace.

Ses joues rougissent lentement, la question semble la percuter doucement, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Son visage subit un changement brusque de couleur, passant de beige à rouge. Elle place ses mains devant son visage, cherchant à cacher ses rougeurs soudaines. Une réaction plus spontanée, tu meurs. Mon visage se tord dans un nouveau rictus.

\- Ne me dit rien, je pense que j'ai compris, lui dis-je.

Ces questions qu'elle m'avait posées hier semblent se justifier Elle pensait que j'étais la _petite amie_ d'Ace. Cette scène réapparue brusquement dans mes pensées. Je n'arrive décidemment pas à extraire ces fichues sensations.

.

.

.

Je m'impressionne d'être arrivée, cette fois, avec temps d'avance. Je fixe ma montre frénétiquement. Une fois, puis deux dans la même minute. Le côté positif, c'est que je ne ressentirais pas ce vide qui sommeille en moi, comme à chaque cours où Vivi n'est pas à mes côtés. Heureusement, il y a Zoro. Je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier la matière pour les personnes qui y assistent, mais pour les sujets exploités et étudiés. Je me penche vers le couloir, observant les élèves de mon cours, stagnant longuement au même endroit, déambulant et longeant les murs sans réels envies. La salle n'est évidemment pas encore ouverte le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé. Je me balance sur mes pieds, nonchalamment, et réfléchi à cette soirée organisée par les première. J'arrive presque à m'imaginer en robe. Peut-être que Vivi a raison, je devrais me changer les idées et arrêter de m'oppresser avec tous… _ces problèmes_. Mes yeux suivent des cheveux verts passés sans s'arrêter. Je mets du temps à réagir, mais il s'agit de Zoro. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, il semble prendre un autre chemin, sous mes yeux.

\- Zoro, où vas-tu ?

\- (il regarde autour de lui, puis son regard se stoppe sur moi) Ah mais, c'est ici.

\- Comment tu fais pour te tromper ? lancé-je, un air faussement surpris.

Je l'observe hausser les épaules, un sourire malin ancré aux lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement.

Le professeur insiste puis note au tableau une problématique censée être courte et facile à résoudre. Mes yeux se plissent, et mes doigts tapotent frénétiquement la table. Non, décidément, je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau me concentrer, ma feuille reste blanche. Des chuchotements successifs imprègnent la pièce. J'entends énormément d'élève se plaindre. Visiblement, ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne rien comprendre. Le professeur réitère ses paroles, encore et encore. Mais la compréhension reste la même le néant. Je lance un regard paniqué vers Zoro. Ses yeux croisent mon visage, et je le vois se retenir de rire.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi aussi, je n'ai pas compris, arrive-t-il à articuler entre deux rires.

\- Arrête de rire, je vais me vexer, dis-je avec un sourire fourbe.

\- Pauvre petite Ren, se moque-t-il.

\- Ok, tu as gagné, je boude.

Mes bras se croisent, et la partie supérieure de mon corps fait volte-face. Je prends un air vexé, ce qui l'amuse un peu plus. Il tente plusieurs choses, essayant de me faire réagir, mais je reste impassible –du moins j'essaie. Passé quelques minutes, son occupation est de me lancer de minuscule boule de papier. Pas trop grande, ni trop petite juste ce qu'il faut pour que je les remarque à peine. Je finis par me tourner vers lui. Cela ne me dérange pas spécialement, mais les conséquences, oui. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à faire le ménage par la suite. M'apprêtant à lui dire d'arrêter, mes yeux sont attirés par son classeur, où des mots y sont marqués. Je distingue faiblement le nom d'un groupe pop rock qu'il m'arrive d'écouter par moment. Rise Against. Sans prévenir, je me penche sur sa table.

\- Tient, tu as déjà fini de bouder ?

\- Chut, ordonné-je (je pointe le groupe du doigt). Tu les écoutes ?

\- Pourquoi il y serait noté alors ?

\- Bon, ok, c'était une question idiote (je me redresse et me place correctement sur ma chaise).

Je l'entends ricaner doucement. Son attention semble de plus en plus grande envers moi. Ses yeux me dévisagent.

\- Mon titre préférer, c'est Make it Stop.

\- Savior, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Nos yeux sont comme noyés l'un dans l'autre. Comme une relation fusionnelle, nous arrivons à comprendre ce que l'autre s'apprête à dire. Un rire que je qualifierais de débile franchit mes lèvres. Je me sens presque euphorique à l'idée que nous ayons des points communs comme celui-là. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'exprimer mon intérêt pour la musique, écoutant souvent des morceaux différents de mes proches. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me suis surpris à penser que je pourrais me rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu sais que ce soir, il y a une fête ? demandé-je.

\- Oui, j'ai même dû participer à l'organisation, soupire-t-il, ennuyé.

\- Donc, j'en déduis que tu y seras ?

\- Oui.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était en seconde année de lycée –je croyais qu'il était du même niveau que Luffy et moi. Je me retiens de lui afficher un sourire horriblement euphorique.

.

.

.

\- Ren, tu es vraiment _magnifique_ !

\- Je ne sais pas si le terme magnifique me correspond, mais je dois avouer que tu me surprends, Vivi.

Je me place devant le miroir et me fixe avec la plus grande égocentricité. Ce n'est pas tous les jours où je peux me permettre de m'observer ainsi. Une robe bleue vient longer mes flans et la met légèrement mes seins en valeur. De fines bretelles viennent soutenir le bustier, retraçant à la perfection mes clavicules. Mon ventre est entouré d'une ceinture argentée tranchant le bas de la robe, faite de plusieurs voiles transparents et d'un seul opaque. Mes jambes ont été volontairement laissées nues. Mes cheveux sont enroulés en une tresse élégante et les quelques mèches rebelles ont été ondulées et forment des boucles suaves et glamours. Mon teint n'a pas été retouché et ma peau maladivement pâle met en valeur ma robe. Mon maquille reste simple, mais efficace fard à paupières clair et léger, mascara et une fine couche du crayon. Je sens mes joues rougirent pour les quelques fois où ça m'est arrivée, je me sens belle. Belle et attirante. Deux bras m'attirant en arrière me tirent de mes rêveries. Vivi me serre, toute excitée. J'entends son rire flotter dans toute la pièce, amenant une atmosphère décontractée et électrique à la fois. Sa folie des fêtes m'atteint peu à peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment tout fraichement venu s'emparer de moi. Je la serre à mon tour entre mes bras, puis la détailler. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion auparavant, étant trop occupée à réagir à ses conseils et à me laisser coiffer. Elle porte une robe moulante et courte ni vulgaire, ni provoquante. Une robe qui la met tout simplement en valeur ses formes élégantes. La nature a ses favoris, et les chouchoutes à merveille. Je ne suis pas jalouse, du moins, j'ai arrêté de l'être. Pour une fois, je l'admire les cheveux détachés et négligemment posés sur ses épaules. Ses boucles ondules gracieusement jusqu'à ses hanches –je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi longs à cause de sa queue de cheval habituelle.

\- Tu devrais les laisser plus souvent détachés, ils sont magnifiques, dis-je.

Je l'entends rire doucement avant qu'elle entortille machinalement une ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index. Puis, dans un geste doux et gêné, elle me pousse vers l'extérieur. Je ricane doucement avant d'obéir à ses gestes. Nous déambulons, souriantes, dans le couloir, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Mon père nous regarde descendre, sans cacher sa joie ancrée sur son visage. Il tient un crayon dans sa main droite et s'attèle à de la paperasse. Il semble paisible et apaisé, l'opposer de ce qu'il était auparavant.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Ren, fait-il avec un air enjoué.

J'affirme qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, et que je serais de retour dans la nuit. Nous passons près de lui –je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi et de répéter merci. Nous pénétrons dans le hall. Complètement happée par les dires de Vivi, j'en oublie ce qui m'entoure et me concentre seulement sur ma voix. Puis, je remarque que ses lèvres se serrent dans un rictus improvisé. Ses joues rougissent timidement et ses yeux se mettent à fixés le sol, une lueur inexpliquée flottant dans ses iris. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me retrouve stoppée et bousculée. Je reprends rapidement conscience, et relève la tête. Ace. Il me fixe, avec ses yeux d'une couleur grise, un sentiment de vide, d'une impassibilité extrême. Je me recule, soumise à une force invisible. Ses yeux me fixent, tout d'abord le visage les yeux, les joues, et détail mes lèvres d'une insistance appuyée, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur mon cou, retracer ma clavicule. Je l'aperçois analyser chaque détail de la robe, pour ensuite longer mes jambes. _Il me dévore des yeux_. Vivi, dans une tentative ressemblant à un ultime effort, le salue et lui pose les questions conviviales lors d'une rencontre. Mes yeux se baissent, regardant le sol. Je ne serais dire de quoi ils ont bavardé, mon cerveau était paralysé sur autre chose. Cette aura m'enivre, de plus en plus, chaque heure, chaque minute. Je ne sais pas comment agir en sa présence. Je me sens faible, non, pas faible… _Dominée_. Comme ayant lu dans mes pensées, Vivi m'entraine ensuite dehors après sa petite parlante, où son chauffeur nous attend. Elle semble particulièrement euphorique, et me pousse dans la limousine.

.

.

.

Je descends nonchalamment de la voiture. Mes jambes vacillent doucement et sont engourdies. Je me sens anormalement fatiguée. Mes oreilles n'en peuvent plus j'ai écouté Vivi me raconter à quel point Ace était ceci, à quel point il était cela, que j'avais de la chance de vivre sous le même toit que lui. _Si on peut dire ça_. Elle m'a conté avec des détails affolants leur discussion rythmée par l'inlassable neutralité conviviale. Chaque petites choses comptent pour elle ses gestes, ses expression et son regard. Elle croit éperdument qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Je suis désolée pour elle, mais c'est _moi_ qu'il fixait. Après un temps d'adaptation, j'engage la marche et me dirige vers une salle majestueuse qui émane déjà une musique assourdissante. Je reconnais entre le mille le titre le plus populaire en ce moment venant d'Amérique. Les préjugés m'ennuient de plus en plus, alors je vais éviter d'en rajouter –surtout qu'ils se sont souvent avérés faux. Le rythme est entrainant, et ne demande pas trop de réflexion la musique en elle-même ne serre seulement qu'à mettre de l'ambiance. Je me surprends à retenir les pulsations de la batterie. Vivi, qui est restée derrière moi depuis notre arrivée, se presse de me dépasser et d'accélérer le pas. Elle semble heureuse, c'est le principal –un sourire vient étendre mes lèvres. Elle trottine gaiement et m'attend lorsqu'elle sent qu'elle s'éloigne un peu trop. Nous arrivons devant la salle. La musique me vrille amèrement les tympans. Je grimace. Vivi ouvre une porte et m'invite à entrer. Je ne me fais pas prier et pénètre dans la première pièce. La musique m'assaille. Le son est quasiment égal à la puissance d'un concert. J'arrive à percevoir les vibrations sourdes frémir au creux de ma cage thoracique. Cette sensation est loin de me déplaire. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs virevoltent dans la salle. J'observe Vivi se précipite sur deux filles. Elles possèdent toutes deux des cheveux roses une, ses cheveux sont entremêlés dans une longue natte longeant son dos, l'autre semble préférer les boucles imposantes. La première porte une magnifique robe teinte entre l'orange et le jaune. Elle forme des courbes succinctes et en encore avec le corps fin de la jeune fille. Des escarpins ont été méticuleusement enfilés. Ses yeux saumon fixent Vivi d'une gentillesse implacable. Son visage est fin, un sourire timide aux lèvres cette fille est indéniablement mignonne. La deuxième est habillée dans une longue robe à volants, colorés successivement par du noir, puis du blanc. Ses chevilles sont cachées par des bottes flashy rouges. Son style me fait penser au gothique. Ses yeux sont accentués de noir –en particulier les cils du bas. Elle se tient, main sur la hanche, le visage coincé dans une expression de princesse insatisfaite. Ce style lui va étrangement bien. J'observe Vivi les prendre dans ses bras, puis revenir sur ses pas, accompagnée.

\- Je vous présente Ren, elle est dans ma classe, s'exprime Vivi, légèrement euphorique au ton que prend sa voix. Ren, voici Perona et Rebecca des amies que j'ai depuis… (elle semble réfléchir, et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en fixant le plafond) depuis peut-être bien la primaire, oui, finit-elle par un sourire innocent.

\- Enchanté, engage Rebecca.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, sinon Vivi aurait été toute seule, dit l'autre fille, Perona.

 _On pourrait également dire la même chose de moi_. Je me contente de rire bêtement et de répondre à leur question sans profondeur. Vivi nous entraine devant les bars et commande des verres. Je l'entends prendre 4 verres d'un nom qui s'est noyé dans mes oreilles –sa prononciation était compliquée. Elle paie, et donne un verre à chacune d'entre nous. Sa façon d'agir me prouve qu'elle cherche à ce que je me rapproche d'une façon ou d'une autre de ses amies. Cette attention me touche. Je m'impressionne à sourire pour une raison aussi futile que celle-là. Je la remercie joyeusement, sans cacher une certaine satisfaction. La boisson est colorée d'un rose bonbon qui se dégrade d'une couleur délicieusement rouge. Des petites fantaisies sont placées au bord du verre, comme une cuillère fine. Sans attendre, je plonge mes lèvres à l'intérieur. Un léger goût de framboise m'enivre, puis ce goût se transforme en fraise. Une minute. Ma langue se retrouve d'un coup engourdie, mes pupilles s'agitent et ma gorge se sèche. _De l'alcool_.

\- Vivi, excuse-moi, mais je ne bois pas, fis-je, gênée. Et puis, nous sommes mineures, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne i-…

\- Ren, ma petite Ren, sourit-elle, insistant d'une façon déplaisante sur mon prénom. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser pas vrai ?

\- Oui, continué-je. Tu as sûrement raison.

Quand quelqu'un a une idée en tête, même si l'argument est bon, pertinent et irréfutable, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis. Alors je préfère me retirer, et sourire naïvement. Je les entends discuter sur des sujets de mode hors de prix, les tendances actuelles niveau maquillage, les musiques du moment. Au fur et à mesure des conversations, j'avais beau vouloir m'y intéresser, il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment expérimentée dans le domaine. Plus les conversations valses et s'enchainent, plus je me sens mal à l'aise. Leur façon de dire les choses me dérangent. Elles critiquent, jaugent, ne cherchent pas plus loin que ce qu'elles voient. Je ne m'étais encore jamais interrogée de la sorte vis-à-vis de Vivi depuis que je la connais, elle n'avait pas réellement agit comme cela à parler, agir et faire de façon très superficielle, comme les autres filles. Elle m'avait donné une image d'elle… Semblable à celle que j'attendais. Très vite, toutes les trois se sont mises à discuter d'un sujet qui m'est totalement inconnu les garçons. D'après mes relations catastrophiques vécues, j'en ai conclu que je suis aussi attirante que du plastique qui essayerait d'attirer un aimant. Ouais, en gros… Pas du tout. Je m'efface c'est la meilleure chose que je sache faire, de toute façon. Mes lèvres flottent au niveau de cette boisson infâme. Je bois petites gorgées par petites gorgées. Le goût est bon, mais l'alcool reste, et lui ne s'effacera pas. Je prends la petite cuillère, et la tourne doucement, un air ennuyé ancré sur le visage. Les deux liquides unicolores se mélangent pour ne former qu'un seul homogène. Je regarde les spots éclairé le sol et clignoté successivement. D'autres envoient des lumières vertes et dansent en fonction du rythme de la musique. Plein d'élèves dansent, se déhanchent. Je ne me sens pas dans mon élément. Je me sens à part, différente, comprimée, enfermée. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ma tête tourne. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Tout de suite. Que je m'éloigne de tout ce monde. Je perçois faiblement Vivi me demander où je vais, mais mes forces m'abandonnent, je ne trouve pas la force de lui répondre. Mes jambes déambulent ridiculement en direction de la sortie. Je pousse avec une difficulté renversante la porte, et me précipite dans un dernier élan dehors. Elle se referme. Mes épaules se détendent, mon cou redevient mou et flexible. Ma poitrine se libère d'un poids énorme, libérant mes poumons. Une sensation de liberté, en quelque sorte, m'imprègne. Je viens me caler contre le mur, profitant de ces quelques minutes de repos qui s'offrent à moi. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y retourner. Au plus profond de moi, je le savais ces soirées ne me correspondent pas, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Mon verre, que j'ai réussi à tenir jusque-là, se vide de son liquide volontairement. J'observe cette couleur bonbon s'écraser sur le sol qui semble s'en délecter –plus que moi, en tout cas.

\- Oh, salut, Ren ! Tu es toute seule ?

Je redresse la tête en entendant mon nom. J'ai beau me concentrer pour détailler son visage, l'identifier, _je ne le connais pas_.

\- Tu es bien Ren, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il visiblement gêné.

\- Oui, c'est ça, enchainé-je un sourire faux accordant mes lèvres. Et tu es ?

\- Sanji. On se croise, le matin, nos casiers sont tout près. Je traîne avec ton frère (j'ai cru déceler une source d'hésitation à la prononciation du mot frère).

 _Ah bon._

Je me contente de sourire bêtement à ses dires et à faire semblant de comprendre. Ce genre de conversation ne m'intéresse pas, pas maintenant. Il enchaine les monologues interminables. Je ne l'écoute pas. Ma tête hoche régulièrement, ce qui semble le ravir. Il n'a pas l'air d'un garçon méchant, au contraire. Sa façon de parler est plutôt rassurante, j'en viens même à penser que je suis désolée que cette humeur de chien lui ruine une partie de la soirée. Il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, mais il parle à un _mur_. Un mur impénétrable.

\- Je t'accompagne à l'intérieur ? propose-t-il gentiment.

Sa main se pose à l'arrière de mon épaule gauche. Je le sens me pousser lentement il cherche à me faire bouger. Je ne réfléchis pas, et obéit à ses paroles silencieuses. Ses doigts se referment sur mon épaule, comme s'il a peur que je tombe, m'envole, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sans pouvoir en déduire la cause, je me retrouve basculée en arrière. Les doigts de ce Sanji se détachent. Je pousse un petit cri, surprise. Ma tête cogne contre quelque chose, et ma main est fermement enveloppée.

\- Désolé, je dois te l'emprunter. Je lui avais promis de lui faire visiter la salle, n'est-ce pas, _petite sœur_ ?

Cette voix, cette façon de parler aussi indiscrète et pourvue de doubles sens, ce souffle régulier et presque ironique, cette force dans la main. Ace. Ses doigts se referment dans ma paume, m'intimant de ne plus bouger. Mon corps se fige, incapable de déclencher un seul mouvement. Sanji me fixe, sans l'air de comprendre. Ses yeux passent d'Ace à moi dans des successions de regards saccadés. Je le vois sourire, puis prendre congé dans la salle qui dégage une musique encore plus forte que précédemment.

Sans aucun geste, aucune parole, aucun regard, nous restons comme ça. Lui à m'étreindre la main, moi dos à lui. Je fixe le sol, complètement soumise à ces battements irréguliers qui cognent contre ma poitrine mes battements. Je le sens tirer, je me retourne, face à lui. Dans la précipitation, je lâche mon verre qui s'écrase au sol. Très vite, je me retrouve contre le mur, coincée et prise au piège. Il me tient, encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? arrivé-je à articuler.

Je n'eu comme réponse qu'un souffle qui chatouille le creux de mon cou. Une tension électrique s'empare de moi. Je me crispe sans savoir. Comme dans un second état, ma raison est incapable de réagir. Je place mes mains sur son torse, le poussant faiblement. Tout se réitère : J'observe son visage s'approcher, dans l'incapacité de bouger, submergé par des sentiments puérils. Nos lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. J'y décerne une certaine douceur, en total opposé avec la fois précédente. Mon corps se sent comme happé, mes muscles se détendent instinctivement. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre supérieure, quémandant l'accès. Mon corps lui obéit. Nos langues se touchent. Elles se découvrent. Elles démarrent ensuite une danse téméraire et sensuelle à la fois. Je crois perdre la tête. Cette sensation m'enivre, _vraiment_. Par manque d'air, nous nous séparons, plantant notre regard dans celui de l'autre. Mon visage brûle, me fait délicieusement mal. Je n'aime pas les tournures que ça prend.

\- Va te faire foutre, bégayé-je dans un ultime effort précédant une marche effrénée en direction de la salle.

.

.

.

Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Vivi –et peut être que je ne la cherche pas, finalement. Quelques minutes passées après mon retour à la salle, je remarque qu'un attroupement se forme au centre de la salle. La musique de soirée persiste, mais plus personne ne se déambule gracieusement dans la pièce. Je décide, dans un coup de tête, de me rapprocher prudemment. Je m'avance, perçois une scène et commence à comprendre. Vivi m'a parlé qu'un groupe jouerais ici. Un groupe où mon _frère_ est le guitariste. Je reste à l'écart, scrutant la marche de bois. « Je veux connaitre son style de musique », c'est la seule que mon cerveau se répète en boucle.

\- Ren ! Tu es là ! (une main m'agrippe ferment) On a trouvé de la place pratiquement devant. On t'attendait ! Tu étais où ? crie Vivi visiblement plus excitée qu'inquiète.

 _Je crois qu'on a jamais autant prononcé mon nom en une seule soirée_.

\- Je prenais l'air, l'alcool m'a perturbée, je souris sans l'ombre d'un regret de mentir.

Sans m'écouter, elle me tire et détourne le groupe. Au final, nous nous retrouvons collées toutes les quatre entre une tonne de personnes surexcitées. Pitié, faites que tout se passe vite. Je veux rentrer. Des minutes interminables de bousculades et de cries passent. Tellement concentrée par mes pensées, je ne remarque même pas que le groupe est grimpé sur scène. Une voix grave parlant dans le micro me réveille. Je me redresse, et observe. Mon regard le cherche lui, et personne d'autre. J'en arrive même à ignorer les autres membres et la voix qui enchaine des mots que je n'écoute pas. Des notes de guitare commencent à se suivre succinctement, allant de l'aigu au grave. L'air de la musique résonne très vite dans mes oreilles. Je la connais. Mon regard se pose sur Ace, enchainant les notes avec une remarquable dextérité. Il ne semble pas hésiter. Non, _il n'hésite pas_. La foule hurle, cri dans un euphorisme incontrôlé. Les paroles se superposent à la guitare. Le nom me revient : I'm So Sorry d'Imagine Dragons. Mon groupe préféré. Je reste abasourdie par ce choix. Le regard d'Ace croise le mien. Je le vois refreiner un sourire avant d'observer sa paupière droite faire un clin d'œil. Mon visage devient penaud et terriblement gêné. Plus discret, on meurt. J'entends les filles près de moi littéralement s'exciter, fondant sous cette attention qu'elles ont cru pour elle. Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée, mais c'est à moi et seulement à moi qu'était destiné ce geste.

.

.

.

Voilà deux heures que je suis rentrée. Il est quatre heure du matin, et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Sabo, Luffy, Rouge et mon père dorment profondément. J'ai d'ailleurs croisé Sabo en rentrant. Il m'a demandé si j'étais avec Ace. _La blague._ Donc, voilà deux heures que je regarde des Disney, à la recherche d'une réponse concrète à ma question de philosophie. « Jusqu'où certaines personnes sont prêtes à aller par jalousie ? » Disney regorge de ce genre de personnes. De la jalousie simple, à la maladive. Je prends des notes pour ensuite toutes les réécrire au propre sur une feuille. J'ai regardé Cendrillon, et les exemples ne manquent pas. A présent, je me concentre plus sur le dessin animé de Mulan. Le peu de choses que j'ai sur celui-là est largement suffisant. Je me lève du canapé pour aller changer de DVD. Un bruit sourd provient de la porte que j'entends claquer par la suite. Ah, cette situation m'en rappelle une autre. Je ne prête pas attention et fixe les films que j'ai prévu de visionner. Je l'entends tituber et s'approcher d'ici. Je place le CD dans le lecteur et le lance. Je reviens m'asseoir par terre, dos contre le sofa. Chose déduite, puisque le corps inanimé d'Ace vient s'écraser sur celui-ci.

\- Tu es encore saoul ? demandé-je (j'appuie de le bouton play, le film se lance).

\- Tu regardes quoi ? marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, la voix complètement ailleurs.

\- Ok, tu es bourré.

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse et entends seulement des grognements incompréhensifs. Dans des efforts qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui, je sens ses bras entourer mon cou et un poids appuyé sur ma clavicule gauche.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? dis-je d'un ton sombre.

\- Je me pose.

Je roule des yeux. Une fois, j'espère, on m'expliquera sûrement ses penchant lunatiques. Un jour, il peut être odieux, et l'autre calme. Ses lèvres frôlent mon cou, avant de le parsemer de plusieurs baisers papillons.

\- Putain, arrête, ordonné-je, basculant mon épaule.

Son visage me fait face, ses yeux pénètrent les miens. Une force m'interpelle et m'intime de me calmer.

\- Juste un, s'il te plait.

Cette vois m'a parue tellement insensée venant du personnage qu'il est. Ace me supplie presque. Mon cœur recommence ses battements irréguliers, je les compte. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis prise au piège enfermée dans un cercle vicieux. Mes lèvres cherchent elles même les siennes. Un baiser doux, sensuel et brûlant. Il le rompt, et vient caresser mon épaule du bout de ses doigts, me procurant des frissons. Il descend ensuite sur mon bras, mon coude, puis le dos de ma main, pour ensuite remonter. Je me laisse faire, complètement à sa merci. Mes yeux se rivent sur la télé, voulant se concentrer sur une nouvelle chose. Un goût amer vient engourdir ma langue. Que suis-je en train de faire ?

* * *

La relation entre Ace et Ren s'accrue vite, et c'est voulu :3 Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait !


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Mot de l'auteur :** UNE REVENANTE ! Eh oui, eh oui… Quand ce fichu syndrome de la page blanche reprend le dessus, voilà ce que ça donne xD. Je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison de ne pas avoir montré un signe de vie. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews plus tôt. Bref, excusez-moi de ce retard que je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Mais maintenant… Ca y est ! Tout est enfin terminé ! :3

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Vanhundred : Merci ^^

Alex : Merci :3 Tu sais, c'est le but pour l'instant de ne pas trop l'aimer xp Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive presque à mieux décrire des personnalités rustres que des personnalités candides xD

Le gros con : Thank you ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ren ainsi que son père m'appartienne.

/!\ Certain personnages sont OOC /!\

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, après une nuit de sommeil particulièrement lourde. Je mets un temps avant de me rendre compte que mon corps est étalé contre le sol du salon. Je pousse un long soupir de nonchalance. Que fais-je ici ? Je passe mollement une main contre mon visage, cherchant à m'éveiller. J'entends une voix sourde raisonnée dans la pièce, des piaillements encore inaudibles à cause de ma somnolence.

\- Luffy, tais-toi ! Ils dorment encore. Hier, ils sont revenus tard, s'énerve une voix douce mais ferme depuis la cuisine.

Les souvenirs remontent en tête. Cette fête presque chaotique. La soirée remuée du concert. Les films qui ont défilé les uns après les autres, et cette nuit passée à embrasser Ace. _Mon Dieu_ … Dans un mouvement précipité, je me redresse, écarquillant les yeux. Ai-je vraiment osé ? Je me tourne lentement vers le canapé il est toujours là, profondément endormi. Putain. Je passe, dans un geste perdu, ma main contre mon visage. Mes yeux me piquent et mes muscles sont mous. Je peine à me relever. Je lis à la va vite l'heure de la pendule 13 heure. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ayant regardé des dessins animés jusqu'à 6 heure 30 du matin, _dans les bras d'Ace qui était encore une fois ivre de cette soirée_. Je m'avance à la table, où je m'affale sur la chaise avec la grâce et la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

\- Elle était bien, la soirée ? s'enquit Luffy, souriant.

\- Oui, réponds-je tardivement.

\- J'avais trop de devoirs à faire, fait-il abordant une moue déçue.

\- Tu es surtout privée de sortie pour le moment, ajoute Rouge écrivant frénétiquement sur un bout de papier, tout en lisant des magazines.

\- Pourquoi ? arrivé-je à articuler en me servant du petit déjeuner encore posé sur la table.

\- Les mauvaises notes qui défilent (elle relève les yeux vers moi) Ren, nous allons manger dans pas longtemps, sourit-elle.

.

.

.

\- Vivi, avec le groupe numéro 7, ordonna fermement le professeur de sport.

\- Mais Ren va rester seu-…

\- Ren ira dans le groupe numéro 4.

Vivi râle. Elle marmonne des injures que le professeur ne préférerait pas entendre –et heureusement qu'il ne les a pas entendu. Elle se lève, visiblement irritée de la situation. Je l'observe rejoindre son équipe composée exclusivement de filles. Elle relève gracieusement ses cheveux, les enroulant dans un élastique. Je plaque mes genoux contre ma poitrine où je pose mon menton. Dernière arrivée, dernière mise au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier cours de la journée –à savoir philosophie, a été volontairement permuté avec sport, en raison du tournoi sportif annuel du lycée. Ce cours est donc un entrainement pour le relais.

\- Ren, grogna l'adulte, avec le groupe numéro 4.

Sans poser de question, j'obéis. 2 semaines ont passé depuis la soirée, le concert et cette nuit dont je préfère oublier l'existence. Contrairement à ce que je m'efforçais de croire, je ne cherche pas à l'effacer parce que je regrette, j'ai compris que… La vérité était bien plus cruelle qu'elle en avait l'air. Je cherche à oublier, car j'ai aimé. Et plus j'y songe, plus mon cœur réitère constamment la même ballade, plus j'ai envie de recommencer, de l'embrasser, de le _toucher_. Mes pas se rapprochent lentement de mon groupe imposé. J'analyse chaque personnes une par une. Je réprime un spasme lorsque je m'aperçois que chacune d'entre elle possède une capacité surprenante en sport. La mienne est quasiment inexistante. Je déglutis silencieusement avant qu'un malaise s'installe lentement au creux de mon estomac, le nouant.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de faire le dernier tour ? On s'occupera du reste, me dit une fille tout en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas perdre trop de temps, je ferais mieux de-…

\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment prévue, tu sais, alors essaie au moins de faire ce qu'on te dit, me coupe un garçon au nez rectangulaire.

Dans un langage plus lucide, un « ferme-là et fait ce qu'on te dit » aurait peut-être été mieux et plus efficace. Je leur affiche un sourire approbateur –de toute façon, que pourrais-je faire d'autre. Je me joins à eux dans leur discussion abordant la stratégie. Connaissant mes capacités nulles en sport, leur but est de prendre un maximum d'avance durant les premiers tours, jusqu'au dernier où je devrais me démener pour maintenir l'allure. J'écoute et j'obéis. Je n'ai de toute façon pas mon mot à dire. En sport, j'ai toujours été une des dernières choisies. Non pas à cause de mon caractère ou de ma popularité, mais à cause de mes performances sportives. Je ne suis ni endurante, ni rapide, ni gracieuse. La seule chose dont je pourrais me vanter est ma souplesse –et encore, je suis sûre que certaine fille se défendent plus sur ce point-là. Après quelques minutes de chahutement et de cris, les premiers coureurs se place sur la ligne de départ. Un long silence résonne, les élèves guettent impatiemment le signal du professeur chronomètre à la main, bras en l'air, fixant méticuleusement l'écran de l'appareil. Je l'observe manipuler l'objet, puis, inspirant, il prononce ces mots qui précèdent un courant électrique parcourant difficilement le corps.

\- A vos marques… Prêts ? Partez !

Son bras m'a paru s'abaisser lentement, comme si le départ d'une course était le moment le moins violent. Mes yeux sont attirés par autre chose. Les coureurs empiètent sur la piste avant de s'élancer dans un saut de confiance. Il est là, une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrive qu'à le voir, _lui_. Et personne d'autre. Ace occupe toutes mes pensées. Je le regarde, le fixe. _Regarde-moi, par pitié_ … Les bruits de pas résonnent lentement au creux de mes oreilles. Le temps s'est arrêté, l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ren ! crie la même fille que tout à l'heure, tu devrais l'encourager au lieu de rêvasser ! (elle tape son épaule contre la mienne, cherchant à m'éveiller).

\- Oui, excuse-moi.

Sans réfléchir, je cherche du regard notre premier coureur, qui n'est pas très loin de la premières place. Ce sentiment de malaise refait surface au creux de mon ventre. Ses gestes, sa vitesse… Je ne pourrais jamais conserver cette position. Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, tout s'est enchainé très vite le bâton du relais a été passé deux fois, les tours s'enchainent à un rythme affolant. _Dernier tour avant le mien._ Je me place sur la ligne de départ, guettant ma coéquipière. Elle se trouve encore loin, mais je peux déjà sentir les douleurs lacérant mes pieds. Je suis vraiment ridicule d'en arriver à avoir mal physiquement –à cause d'une simple course. Peut-être, mais si je les fais perdre ? Que diront-ils ? Mon regard se porte alors sur les garçons ayant auparavant couru. Leurs yeux reflètent la détermination et la victoire. Ils encouragent, crient à s'en arracher la gorge. Je fixe maintenant le sol, devant moi. Gagner ou perdre. Quitte ou double. Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis expire. Mon souffle est saccadé rien qu'à l'idée de les décevoir. Les pas se font de plus en plus près, de secondes en secondes, encore et encore. Je bloque mes poumons et commence à m'élancer sur la piste, tendant mon bras le plus loin possible en arrière. Il se tend, cependant mes muscles se contractent dans un froissement atroce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser une grimace traverser mon visage. Je sens le bâton frôler mes doigts, je tords ceux-ci, cherchant à l'agripper de toutes mes forces. Sans réfléchir, je m'élance. J'arrive à mener la course. Mes jambes tentent de parcourir le maximum de mètres. Je perçois les encouragements de mon équipe, hurlante. Mon souffle irrégulier m'ordonne de ralentir la cadence. Mes poumons s'enflamment, remontent jusqu'à ma gorge. Elle brûle, se serre un peu plus à chaque pas. Quelqu'un me double je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit, je n'arrive plus qu'à me concentrer sur la ligne d'arrivée, qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Dans un ultime effort, je tente de parcourir les derniers mètres restant en utilisant le peu d'énergie qui me reste. J'accélère une dernière fois le sprint final.

Mon souffle est coupé. Le silence me parait comme un brouhaha interminable. Je redresse lentement la tête. Je suis à terre, à plat ventre. Soudain, une personne claque lentement dans ses mains, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que toute la classe acclame « Ren ». Je clignote des yeux, incrédule et perdue. Je redresse la partie haute de mon corps, m'assaillant contre le sol poussiéreux de la piste de course.

\- Ren, crie ma coéquipière, nous sommes arrivés troisième, grâce à toi ! sourit-elle.

Je mets un temps à analyser cette phrase, l'observant, complètement muette. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lentement, avant que mes lèvres s'étirent dans un spasme dont je n'ai pas le contrôle. Elle lève son pouce et émet un léger rire que j'imite ensuite. Un des garçons me tend la main que je m'empresse de prendre. Il m'aide à me relever, lentement. Cependant, mon corps vacille lentement sur le côté. Une douleur harassante m'étreint le pied droit. Je lâche brusquement sa main, plaçant les miennes contre ma blessure naissante. La douleur est apparue à une telle vitesse, que des larmes commencent à longer mes joues. J'entends certaines filles pousser un cri aigu. Le calme refait surface sur terrain. Je relève mes yeux embués d'eau et surprend un homme grimper une grille. Sans la moindre difficulté, ses jambes passent au-dessus et atterrissent sur la terre ferme. J'écarquille une nouvelle fois les yeux. Certaines filles de ma classe m'imitent, d'autres rougissent ou encore repoussent le même cri qu'auparavant. Il se rapproche de moi, enfin… Ace se rapproche de moi. _Pourquoi est-ce toujours lui qui me voit dans des situations semblables à celle-ci ?_ Je l'imagine déjà devant moi, se moquant ouvertement. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il ne s'attarde pas à m'observer. Il se dépêche de venir enrouler son bras autour de mes flans, il me redresse, me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante et passe lentement son autre bras en dessous de mes genoux. Je sursaute.

\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il sur un ton frôlant l'ordre.

Le professeur semble perdu, et ne sait que dire de cette proposition, ou plutôt, de cet ordre –et de toute façon, je pense qu'il n'a pas le choix d'accepter. Sans en dire plus, Ace se dirige vers le bâtiment ouest. Je me sens rougir –et ne saurais dire si cela vient des regards qui nous dévisagent ou à cause de lui. D'ailleurs, lui, ne prête pas une seule attention à ces personnes. Il reste droit, impassible et déterminé. Un pouffement de rire s'échappe alors de mes lèvres. Je le vois sourciller doucement, ses yeux se tournent en ma direction.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, dis-je, amusée.

Ses lèvres s'étirent, et un léger rire vient traverser sa bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre. Instinctivement, j'enroule un bras autour de sa carrure, cherchant à me maintenir dans une position confortable.

Il me pose délicatement sur un des lits qui remplit l'infirmerie et se détache de moi. Je l'observe parcourir la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque personne. Mes yeux le suivent, sans poser de question. Je bascule lentement ma jambe non-blessée. Il passe furtivement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et jure pour la énième fois.

\- Sérieusement, ils sont payés pour quoi ?

J'hausse les épaules face à cette remarque, étrangement amusée de son comportement. Il revient, fouille machinalement dans une étagère précédemment bien choisie et y sort un bandage. Il se rapproche, se penche, relève lentement mon jogging jusqu'à mon genou, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sens mon visage chauffer, mes joues s'empourprent. Cela semble l'amuser les coins de ses lèvres se redressent puis, il observe longuement mon pied devenu violet depuis peu. Ses doigts tracent et retracent cette couleur au niveau de ma cheville, délimitant la blessure. Je sens un délicieux frisson traverser mon corps. Je me surprends à aimer ce contact ses doigts glissants sur ma peau, lentement. Dans des gestes experts, il enroule délicatement le pansement autour de mon pied. Il semble tout d'abord concentré, et je m'étonne de l'étrange dextérité qu'il a pour faire cela. Il me prend doucement le talon et observe longuement son travail avant de laisser ma cheville tranquille. Il se redresse et mes yeux le regardent faire.

\- Où as-tu appris à en faire ? demandé-je, intriguée.

\- Je fais partie du club de basket. C'est récurant ce genre de blessure, répondit-il en pointant du menton mon pied.

\- Je peux marcher ?

\- (il hausse les épaules et tend ensuite les mains) Tu n'as qu'à essayer.

Comme si se lever était la pire des sensations, je me concentre pour prendre appuie sur mes bras, me faisant basculer en avant. Je me tiens debout, penchée, évitant de stimuler trop ma cheville droite. Je tente un pas, mais la douleur revient. Mon appuie droit se stoppe, comme si un ligament avait cessé de soutenir ma cheville. Je tombe en avant, poussant un léger cri de douleur. Ace me rattrape, tenant fermement mes coudes entre ses mains. Ses mains sont imposantes et enveloppe mon bras. Je pourrais me sentir mal à l'aise, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Je me sens en sécurité. Nos regards se croisent et restent plantés l'un dans l'autre. Je ne sais dire s'ils se défient, s'ils se contemplent ou s'ils se désirent.

\- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de béquilles, sourit-il, moqueur.

Il se déplace, me lâchant. Je l'observe se diriger dans une pièce voisine et revenir en tenant une paire de béquille entre ses mains. Il me les tend, je m'empresse de les prendre et de me soutenir grâce à celle-ci. Ses yeux me parcourent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, son regard se faufile sur mes jambes, remonte sur mes hanches, longe mon ventre et ma poitrine pour venir se stopper sur mon visage.

\- Je suppose que tu attends quelque chose en échange ? demandé-je, arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas vraiment (je perçois un sourire feindre ses lèvres) Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je vais sans doute changer d'avis. Non, c'est même sûr.

 _J'aurais dû me taire_. Il s'avance, lentement vers moi et se penche lentement jusqu'à avoir son visage en face du mien, à seulement quelques centimètres. Son sourire est devenu joueur. Instinctivement, je ferme les paupières, m'attendant à un baiser. Après quelques secondes, je me rends compte qu'il ne daigne bouger. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et le regarde. J'arque lentement un sourcil face à sa non-réactivité. Voudrait-il jouer ? Je l'entends pouffer dans un souffle discret. Ok, je vois. Nous allons jouer, dans ce cas. Dans un état second, je me rapproche de lui, presque aussi sensuellement que je peux. Je tends mes lèvres, me rapproche jusqu'à frôler les siennes. Je reste quelques secondes immobile, juste là, à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Je pouffe, imitant son attitude d'il y a quelques secondes, avant de me redresse dans le plus grand des calmes. Je lui souris naïvement. Il clignote frénétiquement des yeux, incrédule.

\- A ce soir, Ace.

Tout en lançant un rire de petite fille, je sautille à l'aide de mes béquilles pour sortir de la pièce en laissant un Ace perdu.

.

.

.

Je marmonne une nouvelle fois. Mon ventre vient crier famine pour la énième fois. Rouge est loin d'être rentrée, mon père finalise encore quelques papiers à son travail et le soir n'a même pas commencer à poindre. Mes talents de cuisine sont aussi poussé que Luffy qui tente de faire des pâtes au micro-onde –je vous laisse donc imaginer le niveau. Je me tords dans ma couverture, prenant soin d'éviter tout mouvement brusque à ma cheville. J'affiche une moue boudeuse, tout en examinant ma baie vitrée. J'observe mon jardin vu de ma chambre, sans pouvoir bouger. Des gargouillis recommencent leur danse lassante. Eh puis tant pis pour ma ligne –et de toute façon, je n'en ai jamais pris vraiment soin. Je retire la couverture, m'assois sur le lit, agrippe machinalement les béquilles et me redresse. J'exécute quelques petits sauts pour passer ma porte, puis longer le couloir menant aux escaliers. Dans un effort demandant de la concentration –tellement que le bout de ma langue dépasse mes lèvres, je descends pas à pas ceux-ci. Je dépose tout d'abord mes béquilles, puis pose ensuite mon pied. Je répète ces mouvements jusqu'à apercevoir le salon, d'où j'entends des voix familières. Je tente d'apercevoir la table je vois Luffy, dos à moi, en train de s'exclamer sur des sujets que je ne saurais décrire maintenant. Je descends un peu plus de marches je perçois des cheveux verts, trois boucles d'oreille pendantes et une peau relativement bronzée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant Zoro. Je sautille fébrilement les dernières marches et franchis le salon pour les rejoindre. Zoro relève les yeux vers moi ses pupilles s'agrandissent, puis reviennent à leur état normal. Je devine à son regard qu'il est surpris. Un léger sourire vient étirer son visage.

\- Tu es une blessée de guerre maintenant ? (il arque un sourcil, toujours son sourire joueur ancré sur ses lèvres)

\- Si tu savais, rétorqué-je, imitant son sourire.

Un bruit assourdissant vient rompre notre discussion –ou du moins, le commencement. Interloquée, je regarde le provocateur de ce son Luffy. Il avait brusquement bondit de sa chaise, laissant celle-ci frotter lourdement contre le plancher. Luffy s'agite lentement, comme s'il venait d'être prit dans un rayon ralentisseur. Dans un cri où je n'arrive à discerner aucun des mots, il commence une course effrénée dans les escaliers qu'il grimpe à une vitesse surprenante. Je penche doucement la tête sur le côté, incrédule. Je cherche des réponses en questionnant silencieusement Zoro qui hausse les épaules, tout aussi désemparé que moi.

\- Un vrai pile électrique, soupire-t-il passant une main contre son visage.

\- Oui, pile électrique, comme tu dis, répété-je après lui. (je marque une légère pose, observant longuement la table) Une pile électrique qui manque de savoir-faire apparemment. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je peux me servir seul, sourit-il.

\- Non, tu es un invité.

\- Je disais surtout ça par rapport à ta cheville (il pointe du doigt celle-ci).

Ma langue claque instinctivement contre mon palet. Sans lui répondre, je me déplace vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. J'entends ses pas me suivre. Il parle, mais, sachant ce qu'il allait dire, je fais mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Je dépose délicatement mes béquilles contre la table, commençant à farfouiller dans les placards.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as réussi à te faire ça ? demande-t-il, se plaçant à côté de moi.

\- Tout à l'heure, lorsque notre classe s'entrainait au relais (j'arrive à attraper un verre et le sort). En passant la ligne d'arriver, je suis tombée (un sourire commence à poindre sur son visage). Je t'interdis de me dire que je suis blonde (j'arque un sourcil, amusée).

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit, réplique-t-il retenant une envie irrésistible de rire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner de ma propre maladresse. Je cherche du regard le robinet il se trouve à côté de lui. Je lui tends donc le verre, pour qu'il puisse le remplir. Il l'agrippe, le prend. Nos doigts se frôlent, puis viennent se toucher. Je sens mes poumons se bloquer, empêchant l'air de traverser. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le verre, nos mains, et, mes pupilles sont comme attirées. Je regarde son bras, puis longe ses épaules jusqu'à remonter son cou et finir sur ses yeux. Ses yeux animés d'une lueur que je n'ai vue sur lui auparavant. Il pose délicatement le verre sur le bar, sans me quitter des yeux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer. Bizarrement, cette sensation n'est pas désagréable je ne suffoque pas. Je ressens comme une douce chaleur m'étreindre. Ses doigts glissent le long de mon épaule, m'arrachant un frisson et viennent se caler sur ma nuque. Il la frôle, la parcours plusieurs fois. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ses yeux. Une emprise silencieuse et puissante qui presse mon corps. Un peu comme celle d' _Ace_. Quelques secondes après, son visage se rapproche jusqu'à venir effleurer mes lèvres. Sans comprendre, mes yeux se ferment délicatement. Je ne réfléchis plus, du moins, mes pensées sont brouillées au possible. Nos bouches se referment l'une sur l'autre, dans une attention farouche. Comme s'il en était le remède, ma respiration reprend dans des souffles rauques qui s'échappent de mon nez. Le baiser change, devient plus violent, plus… Intense. Nos lèvres se découvrent et se remuent. Ses mains se faufilent sur mon corps jusqu'à agripper mes cuisses et me relever en lâchant un soupir rauque et particulièrement sexy. Il me dépose sans ménagement sur le plan de travail, laissant ses mains maintenir mes jambes. Notre contact se développe une nouvelle fois, ça en devient excitant, et dangereux. Je laisse mes doigts jouer avec ses cheveux, mes mains découvrir ses bras et mes lèvres dévorer les siennes. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme dans un claquement infernal. Stopper dans notre élan, nos lèvres se séparent. Mes paupières s'ouvrent avec une lenteur abominable. J'aperçois Ace dans l'encadrement de la pièce. J'écarquille les yeux. Il est là, en face de moi, à nous regarder. Son visage n'exprime rien. Il a l'air lassé, ennuyé et désintéressé. Un léger froncement de sourcil vient ensuite durcir ses traits. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent, me laissant voir ses iris grises. Zoro se retourne et se détache de moi. Il avance vers Ace, totalement décomplexé.

\- Ace ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'enjoue Zoro.

\- (un sourire doux apparait sur son visage) Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, depuis la dernière fois ?

Je clignote frénétiquement des yeux. Je toussote doucement, gênée de cette situation. Les deux garçons semblent avoir oublié ma présence et je suis toujours assise sur le plan de travail. Je les regarde partir en direction des escaliers, les mêmes que Luffy avait auparavant grimpé. Tremblante comme une feuille, je pose le pied à terre et prend mes béquilles. Je ressens un malaise profond. Comme si ce que je venais de faire était mal. J'avance jusqu'à la table où je peine à m'asseoir. Tout mon être en tremble. De mes ongles, jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas en penser, tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. Mes doigts tapotent nerveusement la table. Je déglutis à de nombreuses reprises. L'image d'Ace, son regard me toisant, ses yeux, son regard dont je ne saurais décrire les sentiments, me réapparait sans cesse.

.

.

.

Les films s'enchainent. Mon père m'interdit strictement de sortir à cause de l'état de ma cheville. Seule, confortablement installée dans le canapé, je visionne un classique de l'animation japonaise. Luffy reste indéfiniment enfermé dans sa chambre depuis tout à l'heure. Il m'arrive de l'entendre jurer par moment –instinctivement, il m'arrive de lever les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ace et Zoro, quant à eux, ne sont toujours pas revenus au rez-de-chaussée –et de toute façon, je ne les attends pas vraiment. Je m'allonge nonchalamment le long du fauteuil tout en mordillant le dessus de la télécommande. Mes yeux sont rivés sur l'écran et ne semblent pas vouloir s'en détacher. J'ai dû voir ce dessin animé des dizaines de fois, et, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas. J'ai l'impression qu'en le regardant une fois de plus, je comprends les subtilités des paroles et du dessin. Des choses que je n'avais pas repéré la dernière fois que les images défilaient devant moi. Contrairement aux personnes dites « normales » de mon âge qui cherche dans les films à sensation les explosions spectaculaires, dans les films d'adrénaline le sentiment d'euphorie, dans les films d'horreurs la peur et le frisson, je suis une adolescente qui frémit encore en voyant la première apparition de Laputa dans le célèbre film Tenku no shiro Rapyuta –qui est de loin mon Ghibli favori, calquée sur une musique particulièrement réfléchie et méticuleuse qui me donne le frisson. J'entends des pas frotter contre l'escalier, et, très vite, je perçois deux ombres. Des voix couvrent leurs pas, des voix que je connais parfaitement. Ace et Zoro, rigolant, descendent posément les marches. Curieuse, je les suis du regard, quittant la télévision. Sans m'accorder une once de d'importance, Ace attire Zoro dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Très vite, je distingue des « au revoir » furtifs ainsi que la porte bruire puis le cliquetis de la serrure. Ace revient. Son expression s'est métamorphosée il est redevenu comme d'habitude, impassible. Je le dévisage sans gêne, nos regards se croisent. Je les détourne presque immédiatement, non pas par gêne, mais par envie. Je prends nonchalamment un verre que je porte à me lèvres. Je me surprends à boire tout son contenu. Ace me fixe encore et ne daigne bouger.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux un verre ? plaisanté-je tout en posant l'objet sur la table basse.

\- Ouais.

Je papillonne frénétiquement des yeux. Devrais-je prendre cette réponse comme un ordre ? J'hausse les épaules. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un verre d'eau peut me faire. Sans peine, je me lève et sautille doucement cloche pied vers la cuisine. Je le sens se rapprocher, avec des pas furtifs que je peine à distinguer. J'ouvre le placard et prend le premier verre que je frôle. Je tourne sur ma cheville, faisant volte-face. Je sursaute. Sans comprendre, je me retrouve face à lui, ou plutôt, face à son torse. La proximité nous séparant est bien trop mince. J'arrive à percevoir les plus petits détails de son t-shirt, qui aurait pu m'arracher un rire si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation. Je relève dans une lenteur abominable mon visage vers le sien déjà penché sur moi. Par réflexe, je pose le verre sur le bar, agrippant celui-ci au creux de mes mains. Je voudrais parler, mais mes lèvres tremblent. Si un son sort, il sera étouffer dans une gêne qui me pend à la gorge, ou bien caché dans une phrase incompréhensible à cause de balbutiements. Alors je préfère ne rien dire et serrer les dents. J'observe sa main doucement remonter jusqu'à frôler ma joue, puis la toucher. Il fixe ses doigts, une lueur encore inconnue flottante dans ses yeux. Son index retrace ma bouche et fait pression sur mes lèvres. Il laisse un soupir rauque briser le silence.

\- Tout à l'heure (ses yeux remontent vers moi), avec Zoro, vous faisiez quoi ?

J'hoquette de surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillent instinctivement. _Il nous a bien vu…_

\- Rien, réponds-je au tac-au-tac.

\- Dans ce cas… (il marque une pause tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas). Tu peux me dire pourquoi il te tenait comme ça ?

J'arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas cette fois-ci ce qu'il sous-entend. Soudain, mes pieds décollent du sol et mes fesses viennent s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je bafouille des explications que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre moi-même. Ses mains parcourent lentement mes genoux, jusqu'à remonter au niveau de mes cuisses. Je me tends, redressant mon buste. Je déglutis. Il les écarte, et se cale entre. Je tente de riposter, les refermer ou bien de le faire reculer, mais rien n'y fait. Sa main droite maintient les miennes au-dessus de ma tête. Ma respiration s'accélère, je mordille ma langue et mon corps se tend. Sa main gauche glisse le long de ma cuisse, effectuant des mouvements circulaires. Chaque fois qu'une boucle se referme, ses doigts grimpent une nouvelle fois. Ils finissent par atteindre le commencement de mon short. Mon bassin gigote doucement, n'aimant pas cette position face à lui. Mon mécontentement se manifeste par un grognement qui se retrouve happé par ses lèvres. Il l'étouffe et le dévore. Je retrouve cette sensation brutale, imposante et presque… Bestiale. Ses doigts montent d'un cran et passent en dessous de mon short, en dessous de ma culotte. Il mordille mes lèvres et son corps vient se coller au mien. Sa main ne bouge plus, reste contre la peau de ma cuisse. Mon estomac est alors pris d'une étrange sensation. Une chaleur délicieuse qui maltraite mon bassin, qui aime ce sentiment d'insatisfaction pour s'en nourrir et ne devenir que plus vivace. Mon souffle s'accélère une nouvelle fois, lui caressant le visage. Puis, il se recule. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes, sa main me libère et ses doigts quittent mon corps. Mon bassin se tord affreusement, comme s'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant son sourire amusé.

\- Ca, c'est pour l'infirmerie.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, légèrement plus court que les précédent :3 Petite review ?


End file.
